Hogwart's Princess
by Amanda R. Malfoy
Summary: Harry é transferido para Hogwarts no meio do primeiro semestre de aula, isso significa uma nova vida, um novo começa para ele. Porém, que estranho costume é esse nessa nova escola? E como ele conseguiu ser envolvido nisso mesmo antes de saber do que se trata? Só lendo para saber...
1. Chapter 1

**Olá minha gente! Tudo bem? Espero que sim! **

**Então... Aqui está a fanfic nova que eu prometi! Aproposito, bom dia pra quem é novo também e nem sabe se eu tinha prometido algo ou não. Todos sejam muito bem vindos ao primeiro capítulo de Hogwart's Princess. **

**Bem, como eu já havia falado, pra quem lê Herança Veela, mas vou repetir, pra quem não lê, não leu e tem raiva de quem lê... Essa nova fanfic se trata de um novo Drarry, ou seja yaoi. Vai rolar em uma Hogwarts não mágica, paralela ao anime de Princess Princess, a principio a historia vai ser um pouco parecida sim, pra quem viu o primeiro episodio, mas aos poucos vai tendo uma pegada mais seria, porém, ao mesmo tempo com humor... Por que humor é legal e rir faz bem para o coração. **

**É isso... Espero que gostem, que acompanhem essa nova fic. Bjs!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cap 01 - Nova escola:

Lá fora a paisagem passava rápido, não dando tempo para prestar a atenção em detalhes, mas Harry estava distraído demais para notar qualquer coisa. Sentia-se nervoso e inseguro de estar indo para uma escola nova, mas era uma mudança e tanto em sua vida, um novo começo. Diferente de todas as outras escolas que tinha frequentado antes, essa era particular, uma escola antiga e considerada de elite. Estava entrando, ainda no meio do primeiro semestre e isso o deixava ainda mais nervoso.

Antes de qualquer coisa acho melhor contar a historia de nosso pequeno protagonista, Harry Potter. Harry perdeu seus pais em um acidente de carro, quando tinha apenas um ano de idade, desde então ele morava com seus tios. O problema é que sua tia Petúnia, tinha uma briga antiga mal resolvida com a mãe do pequeno, então nunca gostou de ter de ficar com o filho da irmã. Por isso, ele era tratado pior do que um cachorro naquela casa, tinha que dormir em um armário em baixo da escada, mesmo a casa tendo dois quartos que não eram usados, teve que aprender a limpar e a cozinhar desde muito pequeno, antes mesmo de saber a ler e escrever e era punido com muita severidade ao mínimo erro, além de também ser maltratado por seu primo Duda, que sempre arranjava uma forma de machuca-lo ou ridiculariza-lo junto com seus outros amigos.

Sirius Black era seu padrinho e uma vez foi o herdeiro da família Black, que era muito rica e influente na Inglaterra. Sirius deveria ter a guarda de Harry quando James e Lily Potter morreram naquele fatídico dia. Porém, um dos sócios da empresa da família Black a qual o homem cuidava, foi responsável por grandes roubos e desvios. Peter Pedigrew conseguiu fugir e desaparecer no mundo depois de todo o dinheiro que tinha roubado, mas não antes de deixar vários documentos incriminando Sirius por seus atos. Sirius Black foi preso, mas não por muito tempo, graças a seu dinheiro, apenas o suficiente para dificultar o processo de retirada da guarda de Harry da família Dursley. O juiz o qual cuidava do caso, era famoso por ser "incomparável" e tinha convecção de que uma família amorosa e normal, seria muito melhor para uma criança crescer, do que com um ex-presidiário, corrupto e solteiro, e agora pobre, já que seu pai o deserdara depois da suspeita de roubo, tirando todo o direito sobre qualquer bem da família Black. Mesmo depois de ser provado inocente, Sirius não quis saber do dinheiro de sua família, começando uma nova vida por si mesmo.

Porém, quando o garoto fez dezesseis anos, Sirius finalmente conseguiu provar os maus tratos que ocorriam dentro daquela casa, com a ajuda de uma vizinha. A partir daí, Harry morou com ele por alguns meses até Sirius decidir que, já que estava na idade, e o ano escolar já havia começado, ele iria para sua antiga escola. Harry obviamente concordou, concordaria com qualquer coisa que seu padrinho quisesse, ele o amava muito, principalmente por tê-lo tirado daquela casa onde sofreu tanto. A mensalidade da escola era realmente cara, mas Sirius insistiu que poderia pagar e mesmo com certa relutância Harry aceitou, não querendo magoar seu padrinho. Mas mesmo assim não pode deixar de se sentir nervoso quando o ônibus parou na estação de Hogsmeade, a cidade próxima a escola. Dali ele teria que seguir de carruagem... Normas da escola.

Por estar sendo transferido no meio do semestre, ele fora o único no ônibus e agora seria o único na carruagem. Não entendeu como podiam mover tantos veículos para apenas um aluno chegar até a escola.

De qualquer forma, andou até o local onde deveria pegar a carruagem, não muito longe dali. Observou a pequena cidade que parecia realmente amistosa e calma, com alguma lojinhas e bares, e as casas pequenas a de aspecto antigo.

Chegou onde a carruagem já o aguardava. Entrou e logo se sentiu em movimento, vendo a cidade se afastar e entrarem em um caminho coberto de arvores. Sentia-se tão nervoso agora que se aproximavam da escola... Definitivamente não sabia o que esperar. Já usava o uniforme preto, composto por calça, camisa, um blazer ou suéter com o escudo da escola. Sentia-se ridículo com aquele tipo de roupa, tinha se acostumado a usar as roupas largas que sobrava de seu primo, que só o faziam parecer ainda menor. Mas fazer o que... Com o tempo talvez se acostumasse com aquilo também.

Levou apenas alguns minutos para que a escola começasse a tomar forma no horizonte. Harry observou pela janelinha o grande castelo se levantar em meio as montanhas e o grande lago que decoravam o lugar, conseguia também notar a grande floresta que continuava no outro lado. Era um grande castelo de aparência antiga, mas ele sabia que tinha sido reformado a pouco tempo, mas talvez tivessem optado por deixa-lo com aquela aparência.

Os grandes portões desenhados com um grande "H" no meio se abriram para dar passagem a carruagem e ele viu os grandes campos verdes, o lago tão calmo que parecia ser possível andar sobre a película escura de agua e é claro, todo o castelo, que parecia mais incrível ainda de perto.

Torceu os dedos das mãos e mordeu os lábios... Sentia-se tão nervoso. Segurou a respiração quando a carruagem parou logo em frente às escadarias da porta principal e a porta do veiculo se abriu para que saísse. Se sentindo um pouco tremulo saiu, não se importando em pegar sua bagagem, foi-lhe dito que seria diretamente entregue no dormitório.

Aproximou-se das escadas, subindo os degraus não prestando atenção no caminho, olhando para baixo. Não viu quando um vulto vermelho se aproximava com velocidade, colidindo consigo, caiu para trás, rolando pelas escadas, fazendo seu mundo girar de forma confusa e a única coisa que conseguia ver era uma cabeleira vermelha, rolando junto com ele escadaria abaixo. Chegaram ao chão de terra, caindo com um baque surdo e levantando uma pequena nuvem de poeira.

— Aaai... — Gemeu, levantando a mão até a cabeça, se sentindo um tanto quanto tonto. Tentou levantar, mas sentiu que algo, ou alguém estava em cima de si. — O que...?

Olhou para baixo e tudo o que conseguiu ver era os grandes e ondulados cabelos ruivos, espalhados por aí. A aparente garota levantou e sem perceber se sentou sobre suas pernas, levando a mão também a cabeça e tirando os cabelos do rosto, olhou para baixo a ajeitou o vestido que preto cheio de babados brancos, com uma manga branca solta até o cotovelo e um chale de seda preta por cima. Aquilo não era um colégio masculino, por que tinha uma garota ali?

A ruiva então, parecendo só se dar conta de onde estava agora, o olhou assustada, arregalando os olhos azuis e o rosto repleto de sardas ficando rubro.

— N-Não é o que está pensando! — Ué... Que voz... Diferente. Não se parecia exatamente feminina...

Mas quem era ele para julgar? Ele mesmo já tinha sido taxado varias vezes de menina, principalmente por seu próprio primo e até alguns amigos do mesmo. Só por que era pequeno. Sua pele branca e sem defeito algum, seus olhos grandes e verdes e seus traços delicados. Seria a ultima pessoa a julgar outra, ainda mais que só pela voz. Até por que, era a única coisa de errado com aquela menina, já que ela lhe parecia linda. Era mais alta que ele, tinha os cabelos ruivos caindo em ondas até a cintura estreita, a franja sendo puxada para o lado por uma presilha em formato de flor preta e branca, sendo rosto coberto por uma camada fina de maquiagem. Era uma garota realmente bonita.

— Princesa! Princesa! — Ouviu vozes vindas de dentro do castelo, fazendo a garota olhar naquela direção com os olhos ainda mais arregalados.

Ela então, se levantou desajeitada, pisando em seu estomago no processo o fazendo perder o ar, ouviu um "desculpa" murmurado e logo depois a viu correr, para nenhum lugar em especial. Cerca de um minuto depois, cinco garotos desceram correndo a escadaria.

— Lá! A princesa! — E foram naquela direção, sem nem mesmo notar Harry.

Ainda muito confuso com tudo aquilo, ele se levantou, batendo o pó de seu uniforme. Tentou ajeitar o cabelo, mas não tendo muito sucesso já que era impossível arrumar aquelas madeixas, elas sempre ficavam do jeito que queriam não importa o que fizesse. Sua tia odiava aquilo. Não que agora tivesse importância, ela não poderia mais falar nada agora, nem seu tio.

Sem escolha, voltou a subir, entrando pelas grandes portas de madeira maciça. Pôde apreciar o grande salão em que se encontrava, completamente diferente da aparência antiga que envolvia o castelo de fora, o grande salão era brilhoso e refinado. A decoração tinha detalhes delicados por todo o lugar, vários quadros com paisagens estavam nas paredes, no alto um grande lustre de cristal, responsável por iluminar o lugar e mais a frente duas lindas escadarias de mármore, assim como chão.

— Ah... Potter. — Foi tirado de sua observação por uma voz grave logo ao seu lado, quase pulando de susto olhou para o homem mais alto que ele, vestido de preto da cabeça aos pés. Não o tinha ouvido chegar, não sabia se por estar distraído, ou só por que o outro fora muito silencioso mesmo. — Estávamos esperando sua chegada.

O homem o olhou de cima a baixo, o nariz grande em forma de gancho se torcendo. Harry se sentia intimidado com aquele homem, principalmente pela forma a qual o olhava, como se já não fosse muito com sua cara.

— Me acompanhe.

Sem falar mais anda ele saiu andando por um dos corredores, Harry o seguiu logo mais, com medo de ser deixado para trás.

— Sou o Professor Snape, irei lhe ensinar química e não espero menos do que um aluno completamente dedicado do senhor, assim como pede o padrão dos nossos alunos, Sr. Potter. — O homem falou sem olhar para trás, de onde o moreno o seguia, observando tudo a sua volta. Principalmente a paisagem fora das janelas onde conseguia enxergar alguma construções, onde provavelmente ficavam os clubes de atividade extracurriculares como os esportes, artes e essas coisas. — Não se preocupe em conhecer a escola agora. Logo designarei um aluno para lhe mostrar todo o lugar.

Parou de olhar as janelas imediatamente, corando e se sentindo culpado sem razão. Mas talvez fosse influencia daquela voz, que o fazia sentir como se estivesse levando uma bronca e se sentia idiota por isso mas... Parecia que aquele professor não ia muito com a sua cara, mas só podia ser cisma sua, já isso era impossível! Ele nunca tinha visto o homem em toda sua vida.

— Creio que esteja se sentindo nervoso, Sr. Potter. Mas acredito que será muito... — Novamente aquela sensação de arrepio. Essa sensação se intensificou quando Snape olhou discretamente para trás e sorriu de forma torta — Muito bem recebido.

Não entendia muito bem o que ele queria dizer, mas de toda forma também torcia por isso. Apesar de que não fosse mais do que um zero a esquerda naquele lugar onde só deveria haver meninos ricos e inteligentes. Não que as notas fossem um problema, ele sempre foi um bom alunos, mas não podia deixar de se sentir inseguro.

Passaram por vários corredores e salas, até terem que descer para um lugar muito parecido com masmorras, era frio e escuro, iluminado por uma luz fraca. O lugar parecia combinar com aquele professor afinal de contas, tinha a mesma áurea assustara, Harry pensou. Finalmente chegaram a sala onde podia-se ouvir o baixo som de conversas, Snape entrou primeiro.

— Silencio. — Pediu aos alunos e imediatamente foi atendido. — Hoje receberemos um novo aluno em nossa turma, por favor, Sr. Potter... Se apresente.

Engolindo em seco Harry entrou na sala. Parou na frente de todos aqueles alunos que o encaravam sem muita expressão e falou, tentando fazer com que sua voz não tremesse.

— O-Olá, me chamo Harry Potter. — Ele disse de forma tremula, fazendo marcas nas palmas de suas mãos com a força que a apertava seus dedos. — Prazer em conhecê-los.

Ser um aluno transferido era realmente uma as piores coisas para uma pessoa tímida. Ele não chegou com todos os outros então tinha que se apresentar daquela forma. Queria poder se enterrar num buraco de tanta vergonha com todos aqueles garotos o olhando. Principalmente quando disse seu nome e uma onde de burburinhos tomou conta da sala.

— Silencio... Silencio! — E novamente não se ouvia mais nem a respiração dos alunos. — O sr. Potter foi transferido por razões pessoais da família. Tenho certeza que vão recebe-lo com toda a nossa... Hospitalidade. — Novamente aquela sensação de calafrio. — Sr. Black, está responsável pelo aluno novo a partir daqui.

"Sr. Black" Harry pensou confuso, afinal era o mesmo sobrenome de seu padrinho. Era possível que ele tivesse algum parente aqui e nem mesmo teve o trabalho de lhe avisar? De certo que não era muito próximo de sua família. Mesmo depois de ser provado inocente, nunca perdoou o pai por não ter ficado do seu lado, então não era nem um pouco próximo da família.

— Certamente professor. — Viu o garoto de cabelo negro e curto bem penteado, os olhos azuis tão parecidos com o de Sirius, era pouca coisa mais alta do que ele próprio e usava o uniforme de forma impecável. — Por favor, sente-se aqui Potter.

Percebeu que encarava o outro fixamente, então corando um pouco ele andou, quase tropeçando na direção do lugar que lhe fora dado, logo ao lado do garoto Black. Sentou rapidamente ali, tentando não chamar mais nenhuma atenção. Snape começou a aula e ele respirou aliviado, sentindo que suava levemente. Ele era realmente mais tímido do que lhe era saudável.

O professor mal começou a passar algumas formulas no quadro, quando o garoto logo a sua frente virou-se, chamando sua atenção.

— Prazer em conhece-lo, me chamo Draco Malfoy.

— ... — Ao invés de responder como as boas maneiras mandavam, Harry se ocupou em observar distraído a pessoa que estava falando consigo. Era um garoto, certamente... Estava usando o uniforme masculino e obviamente era aluno daquele lugar, um colégio masculino. Mas suas feições eram muito delicadas para qualquer garoto, os cabelos loiro platinados penteados cuidadosamente para trás, olhos acinzentados emoldurados com grandes cílios claros, rosto fino assim como os lábios rosados. — Ah! P-Prazer... H-Harry Potter.

— Então... Black, é esse que vai para o... Nosso dormitório? — O loiro falou olhando para o outro garoto moreno, que desviou os olhos do quadro, para olhar rapidamente para Malfoy e depois para Harry. Por fim, assentindo levemente.

— Sim, é ele quem vai para o... Seu dormitório, então, espero que se entendam bem. — E sorriu simpático, apesar da estranheza do que falava.

Harry percebeu a forma estranha com que falavam do... "dormitório". O garoto loiro falara "Nosso dormitório" e Black "Seu dormitório", então estava obviamente em dormitórios diferentes e o loiro na sua frente estava tentando ser legal por que logo seriam colegas de dormitório... Malfoy ainda deu mais uma olhada no colega novo e se virou para frente, sua parte em se apresentar já estava feita.

O moreno se sentia cada vez mais inseguro, falavam de uma forma como se já tivessem planos para ele, isso explicaria a forma como o professor o tratou? Quase, já que não explicava o desagrado em suas ações ao trazê-lo até a sala de aula, mas e o comportamento estranho de seu novo colega de quarto? Harry se sentia cada vez mais inseguro naquele lugar. Foi distraído de seus pensamentos com percebeu que era observado, não por um mais por alguns alunos. Alguns deles o encaravam e cochichavam uns com os outros, outros pareciam só curiosos.

Ao perceber isso a face de Harry se tornou rubra, o garoto sentou-se duro na cadeira olhando para frente, não ousando fazer nenhum movimento que delatasse seu desconforto. Ele definitivamente não era acostumado com atenção, então nunca sabia como reagir a ela. Tentou apenas ignorar todos ao seu redor e prestar atenção no que o professor dizia.

A aula seguiu por ainda bons minutos, no que Harry foi ficando ainda mais nervoso ao pensar no que faria agora e para onde iria, ele não conhecia nada daquele lugar enorme, se saísse por ali sozinho certamente levariam dias até encontra-lo novamente. Então o sinal finalmente tocou.

— Bem, está na hora do intervalo Potter, gostaria de comer alguma coisa? Se sim, podemos ir até a lanchonete comprar seu lanche, ou posso lhe mostrar a escola. — O garoto moreno da cadeira ao seu lado se levantou, juntando seu material enquanto lhe dava as opções, então colocou a mochila no ombro e virou em sua direção. — Oh, aproposito, percebi que não fomos devidamente apresentados. Prazer, me chamo Regulus Black... E não se preocupe, já sei quem você é.

Um pouco sem fala, Harry pensou sobre o que o garoto dissera. Sirius nunca lhe dissera nada sobre nenhum Regulus, mas também nunca lhe dissera coisa nenhuma sobre sua família de qualquer forma, e a semelhança entre os dois era indiscutível, até pareciam irmãos. E sobre Regulus já o conhecer... Obviamente era por que ele tinha acabado de se apresentar para a sala inteira, não é? Mas sobre o lanche... Não estava certo se tinha dinheiro para isso. Seu padrinho tinha uma loja que vendia peças e customizava motocicletas, esse fora o negocio que abrira depois de ter que recomeçar sua vida. Ele lhe dera uma quantia para usar ao longo do mês, isso certamente envolvia seu lanche... Mas ele não sabia com o que teria que gastar naquele lugar, muito menos se o dinheiro daria. Não precisava comer realmente, nunca foi acostumado a comer muito e de toda forma ainda tinha o café da manha, almoço e jantar normalmente dados pela escola, não tinha a mínima necessidade de gastar dinheiro a toa com comida. Morria de medo que tivesse de pedir dinheiro a mais para Sirius antes do fim do mês e seu padrinho acabasse achando que ele estava dando despesas demais e resolvesse que era melhor devolve-lo aos Dursleys.

— N-Não, tudo bem. — Ele respondeu, se levantando. — Pode me mostrar a escola agora, acho que não estou com fome.

— Tem certeza? — Black o olhou de forma estranha. — Depois de uma viagem você certamente precisaria se alimentar... Mas a escolha é sua de qualquer forma. Vamos.

Então ele saiu, seguindo o representando de sua classe. Ele o guiou para fora das masmorras, mostrando a sala das aulas de idiomas, a sala das aulas de calculo, aulas de física, aulas de geografia, aulas de artes, aulas filosofia, aulas de historia... Harry já estava sem folego de tanto desce e sobe escada, indo e vindo de uma sala para outra. Mas certamente agradecido pelo trabalho que o outro estava tendo. Só não estava lhe agradando o olhar dos outros alunos quando eles passavam, talvez só estivessem curiosos com a chegada de alguém novo...

— E aqui temos o salão principal, onde são realizadas as refeições diárias. — Regulus Black parou em frente as duas grandes portas abertas que davam para um lindo salão com quadro enormes mesas, nelas estavam distribuídos alguns poucos alunos que estavam lendo, estudando ou só jogando conversa fora. No final do salão havia outra mesa, essa para os professores. O teto do salão era pintado como o céu, com varias nuvens parecendo algodão em meio á um céu azul celeste, dando uma paz diferente ao local. Vários pequenos candelabros eram espalhados, cuidando da iluminação do salão. — Bem, meu trabalho se encerra por aqui e... Ah, ali está ele. Potter, por favor, queira acompanhar Malfoy a partir de agora, ele o levara até seu dormitório.

Harry se virou para a direção onde o garoto olhava. Logo atrás de si, Draco Malfoy vinha caminhando calmamente, não se importando com toda a atenção que sua presença ganhava dos outros alunos, que aparentemente não se cansavam de o olhar.

— Olá novamente Potter, Black. — O loiro cumprimentou, recebendo um aceno educado de Regulus e uma sacudida de cabeça de Harry. — Venha, vou te levar até os dormitórios.

Sem mais nem menos saiu andando, sem esperar que Harry respondesse alguma coisa, assim como o professor de química. Era um comportamento padrão naquela escola ou era só aqueles dois que gostavam de fazer esse tipo de coisa? Talvez, Regulus parecera bastante educado.

Mais uma vez tiveram que subir escadas, subiram até o quarto andar e seguiram por um dos corredores mais afastados, subindo por uma escada no fim do caminho, estreita a com poucos degraus. Logo chegaram a um lugar aconchegante e de parecido com a sala de estar de uma casa, com poltronas, quadros e até mesmo uma lareira, todos em tons pastel.

— Este é o salão do dormitório dos alunos do primeiro ano, ali — E apontou para outra escadaria, parecida com a que tiveram que subir para entrar no salão do dormitório. — É a escadaria para os dormitórios individuais, os alunos dividem os quartos com pelo menos outros três colegas, mas...

— Oh, Olá Malfoy, não esperava encontra-lo á esta hora nos dormitórios. — Um outro garoto acabava de entrar no salão, era mais alto que os dois, de porte atlético, olhos castanhos assim como o cabelo curto. — Não está matando aula, está? ... Oh, quem é esse?

— Olívio... Era você mesmo quem eu procurava e sobre isso mesmo que eu queria falar. — O loiro deu um sorriso cheio de dentes brancos, fazendo Harry pensar que nunca conseguiria sorrir de tal forma. — Este, é Harry Potter... O novo aluno. Que aproposito... Está no P-Room, não está?

O garoto que acabara de chegar, ficou em silencio por alguns segundos em que apenas se preocupava em observar Harry sem ser discreto o fazendo corar e se encolher um pouco de vergonha.

— Certamente... — Ele finalmente falou, um pouco baixo, logo aumentando seu tom nas próximas palavras. — Ele certamente está no P-Room.

— Ah, ótimo. — Mas um daqueles sorrisos por parte do loiro e Harry sentia sua visão ser ofuscada pelo brilho. — Venha Potter, até logo Olívio... Vou apenas apresenta-lo ao nosso dormitório e já podemos voltar às aulas, acredito até que já estamos um pouco atrasados... Os banheiros ficam ali naquela porta, porém sem chuveiros, temos que ir até os chuveiros que estão perto do dormitório do terceiro ano, no terceiro andar, para tomar banho.  
>Apontou para uma porta que ainda não tinha visto, logo ao lado das escadas que subiam para o dormitório.<br>Como era de se esperar, Harry seguiu Malfoy pelas escadarias a cima, chegando lá, tinha apenas um longo corretor com várias portas, todas com os números de cada dormitório, no entanto foram passando reto até chegaram ao fim do caminho, onde se encontrava a única porta diferente das outras simples de madeira marrom. Esta era completamente branca, com os escritos "P-ROOM" em azul bem visível. Antes de entrar, o maior bateu três vezes na porta.

— Ronald... Ronald! Está aí? — O ouviu dizer, quase gritar, chamando por quem quer que fosse.

— Já vai! Pare de bater! Ninguém aqui é surdo... — Ouviu alguns resmungos abafados pela porta, então passos se aproximando e a porta finalmente se abriu. — O que foi agora Malfoy?

... Eh?

Quando a porta se abriu Harry não poderia estar se sentindo mais confuso, afinal, existia ou não meninas ali? Quer dize, aquele era um menino mas... Também era a menina que caíra em cima de si naquela tarde. Eram os mesmos olhos, o mesmo cabelo ruivo, porem agora não passavam da altura do ombro, mas ainda eram as mesmas sardas e o mesmo corpo alto e magro. Olhava confuso e abismado para aquela pessoa, até que ela retornou seu olhar, também o olhando de forma estranha, até finalmente os olhos azuis se arregalarem em compreensão.

— AAaah! — O ruivo gritou, apontando seu dedo para o moreno.

— AAah! — Gritou também, pelo susto.

— Que diabos... ? — O loiro falou, olhando de um para o outro. — Parem de gritar, droga! Estão machucando meus ouvidos!

— Você! Não me diga que estuda aqui! — O garoto ruivo falou, ainda apontando seu dedo no ar.

— Ahn... Err... E-Eu estudo... — Harry estava confuso. — V-Você não é... Deus, você não é aquela garota?

— ... Garota? — Draco falou, olhando alternadamente para os dois, e então um sorriso malicioso cobriu sua face. — Oh... Então quer dizer que... Você foi visto "daquele jeito" Ronald?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Gostaram do primeiro capítulo? Rony não tava divo pra kct de vestido? heuheuehue . e como será que esse Harry super tímido vai reagir as coisa que serão cruelmente jogadas em sua face no próximo capítulo? u.ú **

**Não se esqueçam de comentar, é de graça e indolor!**


	2. Cap2-O presidente do conselho estudantil

**Ooi gente, como vão? Bem eu espero. **

**Aqui tem mais um capítulo dessa fic, espero que gostem.**

**Repostas aos comentários:**

_"Yasmin Sofia chapter 1 . Sep 21_

_Ooieee nossa nem sei se vc me queria a qui mas qui estou kkk bom o que eu posso dizer desse cap foi que eu ri muito kkk mais ainda estou me acostumando com a ideia dos meninos usarem vestidos eu nao garanto nada mais vou tentar ler todos os caps e ver no que dá bjs"_

**Oolá! Pode vir sempre que quiser, ahn, nem precisa se convidar, todos são bem vindos . Espero que goste desse capítulo também, e também que se acostume aos meninos usando vestido, já que... Vai ter bastante nessa fic e.e'' Bjs!**

_"Giulia Lima chapter 1 . Sep 14_

_Continue!"_

**Ok ^^ Logo continua. Bjs!**

_"Liz Paz chapter 1 . Sep 13_

_Pelo jeito vou adorar essa fic. Escreve logo, por favorrrrrrrrrrr."_

**Ah que bom! Espero mesmo que gosto ^^ Bjs!**

_"PandoraMaria chapter 1 . Sep 14_

_Eu desisti de Herança Veela,sorry! Tipo no começo eu tava animada,mas sei lá,desgostei,acho que não gosto quando afeminam demais o personagem,e todo mundo desejando ele,acabei me aborrecendo. Essa aqui de certeza vou acompanhar!Sou xonada no anime,me diverti horrores!_  
><em>Ps: Essa temporada tem himegoto!Por mais sem noção que seja,to amando!"<em>

**Ooh sério? Que dó que dó que dó! ;-; mas tudo bem, eu te entendo, é bem frustante quando uma fanfic que a gente gosta vai pra um rumo que a gente não gosta... Nossa, é bem frustante... e.e Desculpe por isso. Mas espero não decepciona nessa aqui então! Tomara que acerte dessa vez ^^'' Bjs!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cap 02 – O presidente do conselho estudantil:

Estavam os quatro sentados na mesa, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Rony Weasley e por ultimo, mas não menos importante, ou talvez nem tão menos importante assim... Olívio Wood. Harry queria saber o motivo de tudo aquilo, por que não explicavam aquela situação maluca de uma vez? E por que raios aquela menina que caiu em cima dele naquela tarde estava sentado no seu lado, se chamava Ronald e se parecia com um menino? Pelo menos agora... Ou por que Ronald que era um menino estava vestido de menina e caíra em cima dele aquela tarde? Oh deus, ele estava bastante confuso.

— Bem Potter, acredito que esteja com varias duvidas. — Olívio falou, bebericando o chá que ele mesmo tinha servido para todos.

— É... Um pouquinho. — Ele murmurou, girando a xicara entre os dedos, não confiando em seu estomago para nada agora.

— Acho que podemos começar com o porquê de você ter visto nosso querido Rony aqui, usando um vestido. — O maior falou, olhando para o ruivo que corou encarando a mesa. — Antes de tudo, devo explicar que nossa escola é antiga, de muito respeito e acima de tudo, cheia de tradições. Além de tudo isso, também é exclusivamente masculina, como você já sabe. Mas o que é a vida sem as adoráveis flores, não é? Essa tradição começou a muitos, muitos anos...

— Acho que... Acho que não estou entendendo... — Harry falou, se sentindo mais confuso ainda.

— Me deixe explicar. Bem, basicamente... Para alegrar a vida dos nossos alunos, a escola conta com o "sistema de princesas" — "Sistema de princesas"... Por que isso não estava entrando em sua cabeça? Harry pensou. — Que basicamente, significa que todo ano, os garotos excepcionalmente bonitos do primeiro ano, e unicamente do primeiro ano, já que seus corpos ainda não se desenvolveram o suficiente, são escolhidos para representaram as "princesas" que alegram a vida no nosso triste colégio masculino.

Sabia que não deveria ter tomado o chá, agora ele estava engasgando. Foi controlando a tosse devagar, com a ajuda dos tapinhas do garoto loiro em suas costas.

— Ahn, eu... *Cof* ... Me desculpe. — Ele tentou acalmar sua respiração. — Eu não sei se entendi direito, quer dizer... Eu... Princesas?

— Uhum. — Wood tomou mais um gole, não parecendo achar nada daquilo estranho.

— ... — Harry o encarou, piscando algumas vezes enquanto custava a acreditar. — I-Isso é sério?

— Oh, pelo amor de deus Potter, quando vai entrar nessa sua cabecinha? — Malfoy finalmente parecia irritado. — Você viu Ronald vestido de princesa não viu?

— Eu vi, mas... — Olhou para o ruivo, que se possível estava mais vermelho ainda, quase da cor de seus cabelos. — I-Isso é loucura.

— Ah! Finalmente alguém que concorda comigo! — Weasley finalmente falou. — Gostei de você! Você é a única pessoa normal aqui, que concorda que tudo isso é loucura! Francamente... Eu sou um homem!

— Oh, por favor... Achei que já tinha superado isso. — O loiro falou, entre um gole de chá.

— Eu nunca vou superar tamanha vergonha! — Agora sim, Ronald parecia completamente ultrajado, com as duas mãos na mesa.

— Bem, acalme-se. — Olívio falou com a voz firme, fazendo o outro parecer um tanto acanhado e desviar o olhar, para a janela, talvez não completamente convencido. — Potter, o caso é que... Você está no P-Room.

— Ahn... O que isso significa? — Ele perguntou devagar, com certo medo da resposta.

— Ora, não é obvio? — Draco sorriu de forma que fez os cabelos da nuca do moreno se arrepiarem. — Você, é a nossa mais nova princesa.

Sua visão já estava ficando escura quando finalmente o loiro deu um soco forte o suficiente em suas costas para que desengasgasse. Ainda com a respiração cortada, sua mente trabalhava de forma feroz. As palavras "Princesa", "você" e "Merda" giravam de forma desconexa na frente de seus olhos.

— O-O que querem dizer?

— Você é lento assim mesmo, ou hoje acordou inspirado? — Malfoy perguntou o olhando seriamente, em outras ocasiões ele teria respondido ou até mesmo rolado os olhos, mas agora não conseguia fazer nada a não ser encara-lo, ou á Wood, ou o garoto ruivo. Esperando alguém dizer que era mentira, que ele tinha entendido errado.

— Não fique desse jeito Potter, é uma grande honra ser uma princesa. — O garoto mais velho sorriu simpático, e Harry quis com todas as forças jogar aquele chá na cara dele. — Mas ainda não está decidido realmente, ainda vai para a votação do comitê estudantil, não é de certeza.

— M-Mas... Eu não posso! Eu... Eu não quero fazer isso, não podem me obrigar! — O moreno tentou argumentar, trazer a razão para aquelas pessoas que obviamente estavam completamente loucas. — Isso... Isso é sério? Eu não posso me vestir de menina!

— Como eu disse, ainda está em votação. Mas na verdade... Não, espere, nós não vamos te obrigar. — Harry o encarou, imediatamente esperançoso. O garoto ruivo desviou o olhar tão rápido da janela, que seu pescoço estralou quando ele se virou para Wood. — Mas é claro que teremos que tirar crédito escolar, caso se recuse.

— O-O que? — Ele quase berrou. — Vou perder credito se não me vestir de menina? Qual o problema com essa escola?

— Hey, essa é a melhor escola de todo o país, se quer saber. — Fora o loiro quem respondeu. — Mas não fique tão melodramático, ainda tem um dia para ser decidido, você só vai saber quando for às aulas amanha.

"Melhor escola do país" Há! Essa é boa.. Então por que permitiam algo tão estranho como aquela... "Tradição"? Mas o que o garoto disse depois o confortou de certa forma, não era certo que ele seria uma princesa... Não tinha a mínima possibilidade, tinha? Ele nem era bonito! Por que tinha sido metido em algo assim? Era com todos os alunos novos? Sorteio? Por que ele realmente não era bonito. Era pequeno, magricela, seu cabelo era um nojo... Era uma aberração, como sua tia sempre dizia. Não queria nem imaginar a humilhação que seria sair por aí com um vestido cheio de babados. Ninguém ficaria feliz com aquilo, a única coisa que os outros alunos iriam fazer era rolar no chão de tanto rir. Droga Sirius, onde você foi me meter? Harry pensou, quase chorando de desespero.

— Mas se quer saber, andar por aí com Regulus Black foi basicamente como fazer uma propaganda á seu respeito, considerando as... Circunstancias. — Ele olhou rapidamente para Wood. Então Malfoy continuou. — Você deveria estar grato, a muito poucos é dado esse privilégio.

— Malfoy tem razão. — O mais velho ali falou. — Á apenas duas princesas em toda a escola. A princesa branca, que no caso é Draco Malfoy, e a princesa vermelha, Ronald Weasley.

— Isso não tem nada de honra. É muita humilhação, isso sim. — Ronald finalmente estava se manifestando de novo. — Sair por aí com aqueles vestidos apertados e cheios de babados, francamente!

— Você também não concorda com isso? — Harry perguntou.

— Certamente não.

O menor franziu as sobrancelhas. Se aquele garoto parecia tão desgostoso com o trabalho, quanto fazia parecer. E ainda tinha que fazer isso de toda forma... Que chance ele tinha? Eles simplesmente ignoravam a vontade dos outros?

— Não é tão ruim quanto ele está fazendo parecer. — Olívio falou, talvez tentando acalmar o moreno. — Amanha é a vez de Malfoy trabalhar como princesa, por que não o acompanha? Tenho certeza que vai gostar do que vai ver.

Ele não tinha muita certeza quanto a isso, mas que escolhas ele tinha?

Assim aquela conversa deu por encerrada. Wood guiou todos os três de volta ao P-Room, no que Harry descobriu que sua bagagem já estava, distribuída em duas malas em cima de um beliche.

O quarto em si era bonito até, não era grande, mas também não era pequeno, as paredes azul claro ajudavam a dar um ar mais arejado. Tinha dois beliches encostados um em cada extremo do quarto, com um tapeto branco no meio sobre o chão de madeira. Em baixo da janela havia um grande mesinha de estudos e a decoração era quase nula, a não ser belo beliche esquerdo, a cama de baixo tinha uma especial de cortina preta em volta.

— Bem vindo ao Princess Room, Potter. — O garoto loiro disse assim que a porta se fechou atrás dele. — Sinta-se a vontade. Esse provavelmente vai ser o seu dormitório pelo resto do ano.

Oh, então era isso que significa "P-Room"... Oh deus, ele estava no quarto das princesas.

Não houve muito mais conversa pela noite. Harry arrumou suas coisas com certa relutância, no beliche da direita que aparentemente dividia com Ronald. Draco tinha se apropriado do outro, o que explicava a cortina prateada.

Teve muita dificuldade para dormir naquela noite. Sua cabeça estava a mil com tudo que tinha acontecido, era mais do que só novidades, era uma catástrofe. Até tinha se esquecido de ligar para Sirius, ele prometera ligar assim que pudesse, mas era até bom que não o tivesse feito ou não sabia o que poderia sair de sua boca. Mesmo assim, estava com saudades... Nunca se sentira tão sozinho, nem mesmo quando dormia em armário em baixo das escadas.

Naquela noite, quando finalmente conseguiu dormir. Ele sonhou com vestido e laços zumbis, o perseguindo por corredores de pedra iluminados por tochas, um lugar muito parecido com masmorras.

oOo

O seu segundo dia de aula também não foi dos melhores. Tinha ficado o dia inteiro tenso, desde a hora em que acordou. Não tinha conseguido dormir a noite inteira, tanto por seus pensamentos, tanto pelos roncos de Ronald Weasley, quem diria que alguém que fica tão delicado de vestido, tem roncos tão parecidos com o de um porco? Quem sabe um dia ele se acostumasse, ou teria que dormir com fones de ouvido. Mas ele não tinha dinheiro para fones de ouvidos, quem dirá para um celular ou mp3.

Acordaram cedo naquele dia, Malfoy abriu as cortinas de sua cama e Harry levou um susto ao vê-lo, seu rosto estava coberto com um estranho creme verde vômito, Rony ainda demorou em acordar e o moreno foi tentar achar seu uniforme, tendo que trocar as presas já que o garoto loira tinha ido ao banheiro e o ruivo ainda dormia, morria de vergonha de seu corpo magro, resultado dos anos em que passara fome nos Dursley.

A primeira aula do dia chegou e ele teve de seguir Malfoy até sua sala, seus horários eram praticamente iguais. Na aula ele tentou prestar atenção, mas sempre tinha um ou dois curiosos para ficar olhando, mesmo que discretamente. Harry simplesmente não sabia lidar com isso.

Hora vai, hora vem e o almoço finalmente chegou, o que era bom já que a barriga do moreno já estava roncando. Ele já estava arrumando seus materiais quando sentiu alguém o cutucando.

— Como prometido, você vai poder me ver em ação Potter, então eu aconselho a dar uma passada no ginásio dois, que usamos para esportes aquáticos, depois do almoço. — Draco Malfoy disse, sugerindo sua mochila por apenas uma alça e deixando a outra caída no ombro. O menor apenas assentiu rapidamente, o que foi mais do que suficiente para o outro que logo fez seu caminho.

Terminando de guardar suas coisas, Harry se pegou pensando... "Onde raios fica o ginásio dois"? Bem, ele teria que se preocupar com isso depois, estava com muita fome agora. Felizmente o caminho até o salão principal ele já tinha decorado, já tinha tomado o café da manhã lá, mas um detalhe que não passou despercebido foi que não tinha visto seus dois parceiros de dormitório a partir do momento em que entraram naquele salão, será que não queriam comer? Era algum tipo de dieta especial de princesa? Ele esperava que não...

Tentou andar o mais discretamente possível pelos corredores, mas havia sempre rostos curiosos se virando em sua direção, alguns até apontando e sussurrando. Ele fingia que ignorava.

Comeu seu almoço o mais afastado que pode. Como eram quatro grandes mesas, o melhor que ele pode fazer foi sentar na ponta de uma delas, perto da porta. O almoço já estava acabando e ele se lembrou do que o garoto estranho loiro tinha lhe dito... Era para ele ir até o ginásio... Dois ele dissera? Ou era três? Estava pensando em ignorar aquilo, ou teria que ficar procurando por aí um ginásio no meio daquela escola enorme, certamente ficaria perdido por meses.

Mas um rosto familiar chamou sua atenção, Régulos Black estava na porta do salão, no meio de um bolinho de alunos que pareciam ser mais velhos em sua maioria. Harry ficou tentado á ir ate lá, mas não queria chamar atenção dos outros alunos, muitos menos tirar o garoto de sua conversa apenas por que estava perdido. Para sua sorte Régulos se despediu dos outros, então o viu se afastar saindo do salão. Caminhou o mais rápido que conseguiu até lá, se lembrando se tarde demais do que Malfoy tinha tido sobre "andar junto com Black é como fazer uma propaganda á seu respeito..."

— Oh, olá Potter? Algum problema? — O moreno mais alto falou quando percebeu que era seguido. Sorriu simpático como sempre.

— B-Bem, é que... — Ele tentou articular as palavras. — M-Malfoy me pediu para ir vê-lo no ginásio, hum... Três, eu acho.

— Ginásio três? Mas ele está cuidando dos esportes aquáticos hoje, não seria no dois? — O outro perguntou parecendo confuso.

— Ah! Sim! Me desculpe por isso, eu me confundi. — O menor corou, torcendo os dedos.

— Não tem problema. — O outro sorriu mais ainda. Achando graça da confusão do aluno novo. — É uma escola grande, teria se perdido com toda certeza se fosse tentar achar sozinho. Imagino que o acharíamos perto da floresta negra ou algo assim.

Harry corou ainda mais, sorrindo embaraçado. Então ele seguiu Régulos pelos corredores, saindo da escola por uma das portas que ficavam um tanto afastadas do salão principal, descendo um caminho de pedras até um edifício de madeira perto do lago negro. Entraram lá e puderam ver que a parede que dava para o lago era completamente de vidro, dando certa impressão para quem estava na piscina, que estava nadando no lago, no entanto a agua ali dentro era limpa e aquecida.

Os nadadores faziam barulho e respigavam agua enquanto nadavam, não prestando atenção nos visitantes. Harry e Régulos andaram perto da parede, andando por um caminho estreito para uma pequena escada que levava para uma espécie de andar de cima onde ficavam as arquibancadas. Assim que chegaram lá, Harry quase caiu rolando escada abaixo, suas pernas falharam ao ver quem estava ali em cima.

Não podia ser... Ele se recusava a acreditar no que são olhos lhe mostravam. "Olhem direito" Ele insistia á seus olhos, "Estamos olhando" Seus olhos insistiam. Mas ainda assim era difícil de acreditar. Ali na frente estava Draco Malfoy ou... Não... Ali estava uma bela garota, belíssima devo dizer.

Ela usava um lindo vestido azul bebê, saia rodada até os joelhos que revelavam pernas brancas e finas. As mangas erem estilo princesa, ironicamente, e no peito um grande laço branco. O rosto daquela garota era simplesmente perfeito. Pele branca, perfeita, as bochechas coradas, lábios finos e rosados, olhos de um azul acinzentados emoldurados por grandes cílios. O cabelo loiro platinado puxado todo para trás, seguro por um laço da mesma cor do vestido, os fios claros desciam até a cintura, sem nenhuma onda sequer.

Os lindos olhos azuis viraram na direção dos novos visitantes e Harry não pode acreditar naquele sorriso de dentes tão brancos.

— Então você veio. — A garota... Quer dizer, Malfoy se aproximou, cumprimentando educadamente Régulos. Então passando a encarar Harry interrogativamente — ... O que achou?

E girou, segurando a saia do vestido o fazendo rodar lindamente. Assim como a cabeça do moreno.

— Hum... Legal. — Ele falou, tímido. Não sabia o que mais poderia dizer daquilo.

— Legal? Legal?! — Ops... Draco o olhou parecendo ultrajado. — "Legal" é quando você descobre que tem o seu prato preferido para o almoço, eu sou no mínimo, lindo! Não, melhor, eu sou no mínimo maravilhoso.

— Ahn... M-Me desculpe... — Harry não sabia onde enfiar a cara, os garotos lá em baixo já tinham até parado de nadar no meio da piscina pare ver o que se passava lá em cima.

— Bem, pelo visto vocês tem muito o que conversar. — Black parecia se divertir com aquilo. — Certifique-se de voltar a tempo para as aulas Potter, é só seguir o caminho de volta, a próxima aula é de inglês no corredor um, sala sete, do segundo andar, está lembrado?

O menor assentiu calado, nem estava tão lembrado assim, mas estava com vergonha de dizer isso, depois ele teria que se virar. Então Régulos desceu as escadas e foi-se embora. Imediatamente o moreno se sentiu desconfortável, quer dizer, mais ainda.

— Ok Potter, sente-se ali comportadinho e não me atrapalhe. — O loiro se virou bruscamente, fazendo os longos cabelos loiros baterem no rosto de Harry.

Ele achou que deveria responder alguma coisa, mas engoliu sua palavras. Sentou-se em uma cadeira um tanto afastada e ficou olhando Draco... Droga, ele ficava realmente bonito com aquela roupa, não que fosse feio antes, mas... Droga, ele se parecia com uma menina.

Também prestou atenção no jeito que os outros alunos tratavam o garoto, mesmo vestido daquele jeito. Os garotos lá em baixo acenavam com frequência lá pra cima, os que conseguiam ganhar as corridas do treino gritavam e acenavam "você viu isso princesa? Viu isso?" ou "Foi para você, minha linda princesa!" Harry já estava com vergonha pelo loiro, mas ele parecia confortável com esse tipo de coisa. Muitas vezes sorria e acenava elegantemente. Não estava parecendo tão difícil e... Deus! O que ele estava dizendo? Era errado! Muito errado, o que tinha de errado com aquela escola? Sua mente continuava tentando convence-lo do certo, mas o errado estava cada vez mais se parecendo com o certo e ele não sabia dizer mais o que era certo ou errado, mas aparentemente não era ele que teria que fazer as escolhas ali.

Vinte minutos se passaram e ele teria que voltar logo ou chegaria atrasado nas aulas. Murmurou um tímido "tenho que ir" e o loiro apenas acenou com descaso com uma das mãos. Novamente engoliu qualquer coisa rude que poderia dizer e desceu as escadas, tentando ser discreto ao ir embora, mas percebendo os sussurros por onde passava.

Fez o caminho de volta, entrando no castelo e subindo até o segundo andar. Para sua sorte, os números dos corredores e das salas ficavam marcados no inicio de cada corredor e em cima de cada porta, as vezes até tinha um mapa de "você está aqui:" se você encontrasse a parede certa.

Entrou na aula a tempo, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras de trás, era o lugar onde mais gostava de se sentar, já que não gostava de chamar atenção.

A aula passou sem maiores problemas, era uma aula faixa que só acabava na hora do lanche. A hora do intervalo chegou e ele escolheu ficar na sala, não estava com tanta fome assim já que tinha comido bem no almoço, pelo menos era isso o que queria pensar, ignorando os roncos de seu estomago. Enfiou a cara no livro de inglês quando Régulos passou por ele o olhando de forma interrogativa.

Olhou seu horário novamente e já começou a procurar a próxima sala, quanto mais cedo começasse melhor, já que ele não tinha nem noção de onde ele teria aulas de Filosofia, sabia que Black tinha lhe mostrado, mas ele lhe mostrou a escola inteira, a escola era cheia de salas, como queriam que ele se lembrasse de onde era uma em especifico? Quando finalmente conseguiu achar a sala, que ficava no ultimo andar, em uma das torres, por que ele descobriu depois, era mais perto das estrelas e... Tinha algo de filosófico nisso. Nessa ultima aula Draco finalmente apareceu.

O sinal bateu e o segundo dia de aula estava oficialmente acabado, Harry finalmente poderia respirar aliviado e voltar para o dormitório. Porém assim que desceu as escadas da torre, viu Olívio Wood o encarando, parou abruptamente fazendo alguém bater em suas costas.

— Hey! O que pensa que está fazendo? — Droga, para sua sorte tinha sido Malfoy. — Deixe de ser inútil e saia da frente.

— Me desculpe, mas- — Quando finalmente ia dizer alguma coisa, foi cortado pelo garoto mais velho que se aproximou dos dois.

— Desculpe interrompe-los. — Wood nem parecia tão arrependido assim. — Mas a presença de vocês é necessária na sala do comitê estudantil. Poderiam me acompanhar?

— ... — Draco o encarou rapidamente, então olhou para Harry. — Certamente.

E seguiu o garoto, deixando Harry ligeiramente para trás que se apressou a seguir o passo deles.

oOo

A sala ficava no sexto andar, perto dali. Já podiam ver uma cabeça ruiva no fim do corredor, aguardando na frente de uma porta com uma gárgula de pedra de cada lado. Rony estava com os braços cruzados e batia o pé de forma impaciente quando eles se aproximaram.

— Por favor, aguardem aqui, serei rápido. — Olívio Wood avisou, deixando os três em frente a porta, em silencio. Voltou menos de dois minutos depois. — Ok, podem entrar.

Rony e Draco entraram na frente, Harry se deixou ficar um pouco para trás.

A sala era muito bonita, com a decoração repleta de detalhes, com pequenas estatuas e quadros, dois grandes sofás vermelhos no centro da sala com uma mesinha de madeira entre eles. No entanto só havia uma pessoa sentada no centro do sofá, um garoto, diferente de todos que Harry já tinha visto. Ele era alto, pele clara e cabelos realmente negros e bem penteados, mesmo assim tendo uma franja caída que dava um charme. Os traços eram fortes, mas finos ao mesmo tempo, os olhos negros certamente intimidadores. Era um rapaz muito bonito. Atrás dele, de pé estavam outros três garotos.

— Olá princesas e... Potter. — Ao ouvir seu nome com aquelas voz grave, os poucos pelos no corpo do moreno se arrepiaram. — Por favor, queiram sentar-se.

E assim fizeram, se sentando no sofá em frente ao rapaz.

— Vocês dois já me conhecem, mas vou me apresentar á você então. Me chamo Tom Riddle. Presidente do conselho estudantil. — Ele falou. — Esse é o vice-presidente, Cedrico Diggory. Secretario Ernie MacMillan e tesoureiro Olívio Wood.

Ele apontou respectivamente para, um garoto de cabelos aloirados e olhos claros, muito bonito também. Para o outro ao lado desse, que tinha cabelos de um loiro escuro, cheio de gel sem nenhum fio fora do lugar, tinha olhos castanhos atrás de óculos discretos e por ultimo, para o já conhecido Olívio.

— Tenho certeza que estão curiosos para o motivo de terem sido chamado os três aqui, não é? — Riddle sorriu de forma maliciosa. — O caso é que, já decidimos sobre o caso da terceira princesa.

Nessa hora os olhos de Harry encontraram diretamente os do presidente do conselho estudantil, e ele torceu para que a impressão que teve essa hora, estivesse errada.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**E não se esqueçam de comentar! É de graça e indolor.**


	3. Cap 03 - Oficialmente uma princesa:

**Oi oi gente! Como estão? Bem, eu espero. **  
><strong>Desculpa a demora! Mas é que tava realmente impossível de escrever, eu tive que faltar a academia pra poder dormir, pra poder estar com uma cabeça descente e então finalmente terminar esse capítulo. Eu tava realmente morrendo de sono acreditem. Não quero nem ver ano que vem com cursinho pré vestibular X.X E depois faculdade X.X e depois emprego X.X Melhor aproveitar agora, de qualquer forma :P <strong>

**Falando em aproveitar, espero que gostem do capítulo. Bjs!**

**Respostas aos comentários:**

_**"Liz Paz chapter 2 . Sep 24**_

Adorei, estou muito curiosa com o que vai acontecer."

**Que bom que gostou! Obrigada, bjs.**

__"Giulia Lima chapter 2 . Sep 23__

Amei! Ansiosa para o proximo capitulo!"

**Pois aqui está e que bom que está gostante, fico muito feliz ^^ Bjs!**

__"yinfa chapter 2 . Sep 23__

Amei...pobres meninos...  
>Ansiosa pelo proximo capitulo... :)"<p>

**Não tenha pena, eles ficam mais bonitos que a gente de vestido u.ú'''' Aqui está o capítulo. Bjs!**

__"Yasmin Sofia chapter 2 . Sep 24__

Oie tudo bem? Nossa lerdo que nem o Harry não twem kkk porque andar com o regulus é fazer propaganda dele? Kkk acho que eu é que to ficando lenta, eu imagino o Lucios falando nossa quanto orgulho do meu dragão ou seria princesa kkk só quero ver o que vai acontecer bjs."

**_Bem, vai descobrir nesse capítulo. Mas era por que eles dois eram parente do Sirius e... Vai entender nesse capítulo. Ah, com certeza... Lucius morre de orgulho heuheue Bjs!_**

_"PandoraMaria chapter 2 . Sep 23_

_Assim que li as primeiras linhas rachei de rir,pq tipo para mim Ronald realmente parece nome de cara que vira travesti,e aí fiquei pensando em coisas absurdas tipo o Rony falando pro Harry algo como "Nem te conto amor" E aí pensei nos elefantinhos de Love stage!Ai meu deus como to amando essa temporada de animes que tá me fazendo ver yaoi em tudo!_  
><em>Largando os devaneios vamos ao capitulo:<em>  
><em>Amo as patadas do Draco, e amo mais ainda o Rony ultrajado. E pesadelos de roupas zumbis realmente é algo engraçado demais para ser considerado pesadelo,Harry tem que tomar um suco de laranja e relaxar.<em>  
><em>Pior que nesse tipo de fique,só fico pensando Harry uke,Draco Uke,duas passivas num da certo senhor!E eu que me arrepiei com o Tom Riddle na fic, até corei aqui!<em>  
><em>Ps: Sempre que vejo Diggory nas fics acho que ele vai comer o Harry e me sinto puta com isso ò.ó Mas sempre que aparece o Tom totoso nas fics tbm acho que ele vai comer e judiar do Harry e fico feliz com isso :3"<em>

**kkkkkkkkkkkkk tadinho! Pobre Ronald, se já está complexado, imagina se souber que o nome dele é de cara que vira travesti? kkkkkkkk E nem me fala dos animes desse ano! To ficando louca, mas pode vir mais. . Draco é um(a) blonde bitch, basicamente. To amando fazer ele assim, mas ele vai ser o seme mesmo, pense nele como... Alois Trancy, conhece? Me desculpa, se não. E talvez, talvez o Cedric queira mesmo comer o Harry . Bjs!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cap 03 – Oficialmente uma princesa:

— Antes de qualquer coisa, quero saber o que você ouviu sobre as princesas, Sr. Potter. — Tom Riddle falou, cruzando os dedos e olhando intensamente Harry.

O menor estremeceu levemente sob aquele olhar tão intimidador. Limpou a garganta e forçou sua voz a sair.

— B-Bem... Que os meninos do primeiro ano são obri... Quer dizer, — Corrigiu-se quando viu a sobrancelha do garoto mais velho franzir — que alguns meninos do primeiro ano são escolhidos para se vestir de princesa, para animar a escola já que só há meninos aqui.

— Oh... — Riddle olhou ceticamente para os outros dois garotos que estavam sentados um de cada lado de Harry. — Sim, é basicamente isso... As princesas são ídolos visuais para os alunos, unicamente alunos do primeiro ano já que é mais fácil vesti-los como garotas. Os alunos com aparência agradável e personalidade gentil são os escolhidos. Entre suas funções estão "Animar os eventos escolares", "Usar as roupas de trabalho durante as reuniões e confraternizações" "incentivar os alunos no desempenho tanto escolar, como esportivo" entre outros.

Ele ditou como um texto já decorado, no final tomando um gole de seu chá.

— Parece... Complicado. — Harry falou, tentando quebrar o silencio que ele classificara como incomodo.

— Você está certo. — Riddle concordou. — É realmente complicado. Mas para compensar essa difícil tarefa, temos algo preparado. Do orçamente da escola, uma grande parte é dividida para o projeto das princesas. Quando há um conflito entre uma das classes e o trabalho de princesa, o aluno pode faltar e seu dia não será descontado. É uma falta justificada.

Isso explicava o por que de Draco ter faltado á aula naquele dia. Enquanto o presidente falava, o garoto que Harry se lembrava vagamente de se chamar Ernie, entregou um montinho de papéis retangulares para o moreno, que levantou um e mostrou para os três garotos.

— Além disso. Todo mês a princesa recebera trinta vale-lanches para usar na lanchonete da escola. — Isso já interessou o pequeno moreno de uma forma absurda. Ele poderia lanchar o mês inteiro dessa forma, sem precisar gastar o dinheiro que Sirius lhe dava. — Todo suprimento que o aluno precisa também, de graça. Notebook, roupas esportivas, sapatos e uniforme escola, todos inclusos no orçamento.

Oh deus, oh deus... Tudo aquilo de graça? Só para ter que se vestir de menina? Ou... Ah, ele estava realmente indeciso agora. Poderia ter tudo àquilo de graça e Sirius não teria que gastar dinheiro com nada em relação a ele a não ser a mensalidade escolar, mas em compensação teria que se vestir de forma vergonhosa e pelo o que o presidente dissera, sair pela escola e até ir a eventos. Todos iriam rir dele! Como poderia... Ele não era bonito, de forma alguma, ficaria uma verdadeira aberração com aquelas roupas. Ele não era igual a Draco, com os cabelos loiros e pele perfeita. Não sabia agir como ele, não saberia ser uma princesa, ele não podia!

— E também, — O presidente continuou, observando Harry atentamente, quase podendo ouvir sua briga interna. Porém, um sorriso malicioso tomou conta de seus lábios. — O estudante ganha bolsa integral.

Bol... Calma Harry, calma... Ele definitivamente nunca tinha ganhado tanto na vida. Por que queriam dar tudo aquilo á ele? Por quê? Para se vestir de garota? Sirius não teria que gastar nada com ele, ele não seria mais um problema... Não aceitar seria egoísmo, não seria? Fazer seu padrinho trabalhar mais apenas para pagar uma escola cara, sendo que poderia ter de graça, se submete-se ao trabalho de princesa...

— Também não podemos esquecer, de que o clube de fotografia vende os retratos das princesas. Dando a devido remuneração para as mesmas. — Recebeu uma mirada de olhos verdes arregalados. Satisfeito com a reação, continuou. — Significa que, podem ganhar dinheiro com isso. E então, Sr. Potter... Gostaria de se tornar uma princesa?

Engoliu em seco. Como... Como poderia negar? Além da evidente humilhação, ele não tinha outros motivos para recusar. Iria ajudar Sirius, ele não teria que gastar consigo para nada, então nunca o devolveria para seus tios por ser um estorvo. Já abria a boca para responder, quando viu um ruivo se sobressaltando ao se lado, ficando de pá.

— Não Harry! Não faça isso! — Ele exclamou em voz mais alta do que o normal. — Você vai ter que vestir saia com babados e colocar laço no cabelo! Laço! No cabelo!

Rony sacudiu os braços, sua respiração acelerada. Recebendo os representando do conselho um olhar atravessado, porém uma mirada divertida do presidente.

— Oh, pelo amor de deus. Ronald! Senta aí. — O loiro levantou levemente para puxar a barra da camisa do uniforme do outro garoto, o obrigando a sentar.

— E-Eu... — O moreno murmura indeciso, olhando com receio para Rony. Então abaixa a cabeça e fala com uma voz baixa. — Eu aceito.

— Muito bem. — Tom Riddle estalou os dedos, sorrindo satisfeito. — Então nós podemos-

— Espera aí! — Novamente Rony roubou a cena. — Então ele pode entrar no meu lugar?

— Não Sr. Weasley — O presidente falou friamente, encarando o garoto da merma forma com um olhar gélido que o fez se aquietar no sofá. — Faz muito bem o seu trabalho, todos os outros alunos apreciam... Seria uma grande perda. De qualquer forma, Por favor, Cedric vá chamar Lockhart.

Draco engasgou levemente no seu lado.

— Oh não... — O ouviu murmurar e o mirou confuso.

— Ele é do curso de moda da escola, que infelizmente tem poucos adeptos, mas são muito habilidosos. — Riddle respondeu a pergunta muda que havia nos olhos de Harry. — Lockhart é responsável pela confecção dos trajes das princesas.

O moreninho assentiu lentamente, ainda não compreendendo a relutância do loiro. Sua duvida não durou muito, de qualquer forma.

— O-M-G! — Assustou-se com o grito vindo da porta. Parado ali, com as mãos no rosto e de boca aberta teatralmente estava um garoto, talvez do segundo ou terceiro ano. Seu cabelo era castanho, cacheado de forma artificial e seu rosto anguloso. Seu uniforme era completamente diferente dos do outro aluno, com babados e cores demais. — Então é essa coisinha adorável que terei de vestir?

Harry o viu se aproximar. Se aproximar de mais, ele estava quase em cima de si, o observando com olhos castanhos atentos, examinando cada detalhe seu. Corou intensamente.

— Argh! Que coisinha mais cuti-cuti, você não é uma gracinha! Oh meu deus! — Lockhart falava com voz de bebê e o moreno viu Malfoy de seu lado fingir ânsias de vomito, ou estava tendo mesmo, era difícil dizer. Harry foi levantado pelos braços do garoto mais velho. Foi espremido e seu rosto esfregado no peito cheio de babados, seu cabelo já difícil estava sendo completamente despenteado. Abruptamente foi afastado, e seguro pelos ombros, novamente sendo avaliado. — Oh, oh, oh!

O garoto que parecia cada vez mais estranho colocou uma mão no peito e outra na testa teatralmente. Rony o olhava enojado.

— As ideias! Elas estão vindo! — Harry quase teve que olhar para cima, seguindo o olhar do castanho, só para conferir se não tinha mesmo ideia vindo montadas em unicórnios alados, levando em conta o olhar maravilhado do outro para o teto. — Já consigo imaginar! Um longo vestido cor de rosa, com um grande laço! Babados aqui e ali, e flores!

O menor sentiu seu estomago revirar.

Murmurando varias coisas sobre cores, tecidos e lindos olhos verdes, o garoto estranho saiu da sala as presas.

— Oh, bem... — Riddle parecia divertido. — Leve as princesas até a sala do curso de moda Cedric, Lockhart estava um tanto... Distraído.

O garoto que se chamava Cedric então, olhou Harry rapidamente, sorrindo simpático em seguida. O menor não pode evitar corar, mas desfaçou enquanto seguia as outras duas princesas atrás do vice-presidente do conselho estudantil. Não teve que andar muito, a sala do curso ficava perto. Entraram no que parecia ser algum tipo de atelier. Com mesas repletas de tecidos de verias cores esticados, maquinas de costuras e uma bancada com três alunos trabalhando em alguns desenhos, além de vários armários no canto da sala.

— Finalmente! — Ouviram a voz do garoto de cachos artificiais vindo de trás de uma pilha de panos. Ele jogou tudo em cima de uma das mesas e finalmente puderam vê-lo. — Não consigo decidir qual tecido usar! Isso é uma tragédia!

— Não podemos apenas tirar as medidas e ir embora? Não é problema nosso... — Como sempre, Draco foi direto.

— Claro Sr. Malfoy, sempre muito bem educado. Ainda bem que é bonito. — Lockhart respondeu e Harry quase teria rido se não tivesse visto o olhar assassino do loiro.

Cedric os deixou ali sem dizer nada. Como estava com aparente presa, Malfoy foi o primeiro a ir tirar medidas, sendo guiado para uma pequena salinha que havia junto com aquela.

— Não acredito que você fez isso. — Ouviu alguém falar atrás de si, se virou e viu Ronald Weasley o encarando com os braços cruzados e um olhar reprovador. — Você não faz a mínima ideia no que se meteu.

— Eu... Eu não tinha muitas escolhas, de qualquer forma. — O menor murmurou, encarando o chão. — E não pode ser tão ruim assim, pode? Você só precisa se vestir de... Se vestir de menina.

— Oh bem, se você não tem nenhum orgulho próprio, é — O outro respondeu debochado — não é tão ruim assim.

— Mas se você odeia tanto isso, por que não muda de escola? — Harry finalmente perguntou algo que estava martelando em sua cabeça a algum tempo. Quer dizer, como alguém poderia ser tão infeliz daquela forma, mas continuar fazendo?

A pose que o ruivo estava, caiu, junto com seu olhar.

— Também não tive escolha. — Viu um sorriso amargo se formar no rosto do maior. — Estudei tanto para conseguir essa bolsa... Nunca fui um aluno exatamente exemplar, se é que me entende. Só fiz a prova para conseguir a bolsa por causa da minha namorada que insistiu que essa era uma das melhores escolas que eu poderia querer estudar, ela é obcecada com isso... E eu consegui. Passei noites em claro estudando, para chegar aqui e ter que me rebaixar desta forma! Não posso sair daqui para não decepcionar ela, minha família não tem condições de pagar uma boa escola pra mim, então... Eu também não tenho opção. Mas e você?

Harry o encarou por alguns segundos, pensando no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Suspirou pesadamente e começou a falar.

— Minha... Família... Também não tinha exatamente condições de me mantar aqui, mas insistiram mesmo assim. — Resolveu não entrar em detalhes, já estava tendo vergonha o suficiente, não queria ter nenhum tipo de pena ao falar de seus tios. — Com esse... Trabalho, eu vou poder ajudar minha família, não trazer custos para eles e... E tudo vai ficar bem. Não me importo em passar por cima de meu orgulho para isso.

Rony o encarou por longos segundos, segundos esses que Harry se ocupava em observar os vários tecidos sobre a mesa mais próxima.

— Pronto Sr. Mau humor em pessoa, pode parar de reclamar agora. — Lockhart estava com o rosto vermelho e com o cabelo levemente despenteado. Draco parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo ao sair da salinha. Parou com o rosto erguido ao lado do moreno sem falar nada. — Sr. Ronald, por favor, venha tirar suas medidas.

Engolindo em seco, Rony foi, deixando Harry e o loiro em um estranho silencio. O clima estranho durou por vários minutos, até o maior se cansar de checar as próprias unhas e falar com o moreno.

— Do que estavam falando?

— Hum?

— Quando eu estava tirando medidas, do que falavam? Espero que não seja de mim. — Harry o encarou incrédulo.

— Não... — Respondeu lentamente. — Falávamos sobre o porquê de termos aceitado esse trabalho.

— Oh...

Mais alguns momentos de silencio, em que o moreninho se ruia de vontade de perguntar a mesma coisa para Draco. Como não tinham nada melhor para fazer, resolveu arriscar.

— M-Malfoy. — Chamou, ganhando a atenção do outro. — Por que você aceitou ser uma princesa?

O outro o encarou, talvez avaliando se responderia ou não. Então simplesmente deu de ombros e observou a janela mais próxima com dissimulado interesse.

— Para irritar meu pai. — Bem, cada um com seus motivos... Não é? Harry tentava se convencer de que o Loiro não era uma má pessoa, apenas mal compreendida, mas depois de falar algo assim, ficava difícil.

— Sinceramente, nem encostei meus alfinetes em você, pare de reclamar tanto! — Lockhart parecia ainda mais irritado quando abriu a porta novamente, liberando um Ronald com cara de dor enquanto acariciava as costelas. — Sr. Potter, por favor, venha aqui tirar suas medidas.

Harry respirou fundo e foi, não poderia ser tão ruim né? Caminhou até a salinha e o aluno mais velho fechou a porta. A sala era pequena com apenas um espelho com um banquinho na frente e algumas caixas no canto da sala. Foi levado até o banquinho em frente ao espelho. Sem perguntar nada Lockhart tirou o blazer de si e colocou em cima das caixas.

— Se incomodaria de tirar o resto das roupas? — O mais velho falou, pegando alguns alfinetes do bolso.

— O-O que? — Harry quase berrou, cobrindo o peito com as mãos, mesmo que estivesse de camisa ainda. Seu rosto completamente vermelho. — E-Eu, N-Não... Q-Quer dizer... E-Eu...

O castanho o escarava com uma expressão que viajava em algo como compreensão e relutância.

— Tudo bem, se não se sente confortável assim, eu entendo. — Colocou os alfinetes na boca. — Aora, Ique Eto.

"Agora, fique quieto." Tudo bem. Ele podia fazer isso. Desde que estivesse vestido... Sem problemas.

Esse cara não era nenhum tipo de tarado, não é? Ele só estava fazendo o trabalho dele, né? Harry estava bastante nervoso, confuso e principalmente envergonhado. Quase nem respirava enquanto o outro passava a fita por seu peito, levantava seus braços. Quase teve um ataque quando sentiu suas pernas serem levemente separadas, mas logo viu que era apenas para tirar as medidas das cochas... Mas era necessário apertar?

Então finalmente acabou e Harry pode descer do banquinho e colocar o blazer do uniforme. Não sabia se já poderia sair ou não, então só ficou observando calado enquanto o outro fazia anotações em uma prancheta.

— Oh, oh, oh! — Novamente aquela reação estranha e o menor arregalou os olhos em silencio. — As medidas perfeitas! Cintura fina, pernas com uma proporção perfeita, estatura pequena! Mal posso esperar ver sem essas roupas...

Harry engasgou com o ar.

— ... E sim vestindo um de meus vestidos! — Lockhart terminou, aparentemente sem tomar conhecimento do pequeno infarto que tinha acometido a sua mais nova princesa. — Bem, já pode ir Sr. Potter.

Mais do que rápido ele abriu a porta, andando a passos largos até a porta. Parou porém, quando viu com quem seus companheiros de dormitório estavam conversando.

— Potter. — Regulus cumprimentou quando o viu. — Estava mesmo esperando por você, pode me acompanhar?

Harry assentiu levemente, murmurando um "tchau" para os dois que ficavam, não sabia o que eram ainda, amigos ou sei lá, mas já gostava deles. Definitivamente o mais perto que já teve de uma amizade. Seguiu Regulus em silencio. Não se cansava de pensar o quanto aquela escola era grande, sempre que tinham que ir para algum lugar era uma caminhada de dez minutos ou mais. Finalmente chegaram em uma sala, era grande e bonita. Não tinha ninguém ali, mas espalhados por toda ela estavam vários e vários troféus, toda a sala reluzia a ouro. Não estavam brincando quando disseram que era uma das melhores escolas, tanto no ensino, mas agora via também que no esporte.

— Como pode ver, nossa escola tem um ótimo desempenho. — O maior começou, e Harry ainda não compreendia por que estava ali. — Acredito que nem metade disso estaria aqui, sem a influencia das princesas.

O moreno de olhos azuis se virou e encarou o moreninho intensamente.

— Está com um trabalho importante nas mãos Potter, não desvalorize isso. — Mais uma vez um daqueles sorrisos simpáticos. — E também, quero que veja isso.

Apontou para um lugar na parede que ainda não tinha notado por conta de todos aqueles troféus, mas se aproximando percebo que é uma parte da parede que ficou reservada para quadros. Isso mesmo, não era uma parte pequena, a parede estava repleta de quadros do teto ao chão. Olhando melhor, percebo que são foto de garotas, lindas garotas sorrindo encantadoramente... Por que tinha algo como isso em uma escola mascu... Oh.

— Essas são todas as nossas princesas até agora. — Estranhamente Regulus tinha uma expressão orgulhosa, ou quase. — No ultimo dia de aula, todas as princesas tiram a ultima foto, do seu ultimo dia de trabalho, para colocar nessa parede. O "Hall das Princesas"

— Nossa... — Harry se aproximou, vendo maravilhado cada uma das ga... dos garo... Das princesas. Elas eram realmente bonitas. Percebeu que tinha uma ordem, indo por datas. Seus olhos seguiram até o ano anterior pro coincidência, se deparou com uma das mais belas princesas, a única aquele ano. Ela tinha a pele muito branca, cabelos compridos e muito negros, tinha uma expressão misteriosa e Harry achou reconhecer aquele olhar. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ler o nome em baixo da foto. — "Tom Riddle" ?! Mas... Mas esse não é o presidente do conselho?

— Sim. — O outro assentiu. — Ele foi uma ótima princesa, me disseram, afinal não estava aqui ano passado. Mas sua influencia foi tão grande que se tornou presidente logo no segundo ano.

Ainda ficou observando por mais algum tempo a foto, ele tinha sido uma princesa realmente bonita... Todas as princesas eram bonitas. Então por que ele foi escolhido como uma? Ele não era bonito nem de longe, era uma coisa estranha, uma coisa feia. Ele era uma aberração. Sua tia e tio sempre lhe falaram isso e eles tinham razão. Seu coração apertou ao pensar nisso... Seria muita vergonha se vestir de menina, só ficaria ainda pior. Mas tinha que fazer isso, por Sirius...

Não sabia se era por que estava pensando no nome, mas subitamente enxergou o nome de seu padrinho no meio de todos aqueles retratos. Observou com cuidado e achou novamente, no meio daquelas fotos, estava a de uma princesa com olhos azuis muito claros, cabelos escuros e ondulados arrumados em uma transa, ela sorria de uma forma encantadora. Quase enfartou ao ler o nome.

— S-S-Sirius! — Ele olhou para Regulus, que o observava com interesse. — M-Mas... Esse é meu padrinho! Como...?

— Sirius também foi uma ótima princesa... — A voz do outro estava baixa dessa vez e Harry não deixou de notar como ele dissera "Sirius" e não "Black" — Eu... Sei que notou que temos o mesmo sobrenome... Mas não sei se Sirius contou que... Que ele é meu irmão.

Harry se virou bruscamente, arregalando os olhos. Como seu padrinho poderia ter um irmão na mesma escola em que ele mandara Harry e não lhe dissera nada?

— M-Mas... Ele nunca me disse nada sobre isso. — Murmurou olhando o chão.

— Não acho que ele sabia que eu estudava aqui, de qualquer forma. — Respondeu Regulus. — Talvez tenha suspeitado, mas como não tem contato com nossa família. Na verdade, nos vimos muitas poucas vezes em nossas vidas, mesmo sendo irmãos... Acho que disso você já sabe, mas Sirius foi desertado pela família... Eu sou a segunda tentativa deles, digamos assim, nasci depois que ele se foi então não sei muito sobre ele, mas mesmo assim é meu irmão. Foi uma fatalidade o que aconteceu anos atrás, mas de qualquer forma, eu não teria nascido sem ela. Meu pais me contaram o que aconteceu, talvez só tendo o cuidado que eu não fosse repetir o mesmo.

Harry o observou calado. O maior olhava a foto de Sirius com quase veneração.

— Claro que isso não significa que gostaria de ter um irmão e ver meus pais fingirem que ele não existe. — Ele continuou. — De qualquer forma, eu não sabia o quanto ele foi incrível até vir para essa escola. Até hoje os funcionários mais velhos lembram-se dele, falam que foi uma princesa incrível... Acho que foi uma decepção quando viram que eu não correspondia as características para ser uma.

O menor não entendia o porquê, já que Regulus era muito mais bonito que ele. Mas talvez fosse por ser tão alto... Ou nem tanto, talvez Harry que fosse baixo demais. Mas ainda conseguia notar o corpo do outro, era certamente definido, com maiores proporções do que o dele, de Draco ou Rony. Praticava algum esporte, talvez?

— Então um dia, Sirius apareceu na escola com uma matricula para seu afilhado. — Isso com certeza surpreendeu o menor. — Mesmo que fosse só um afilhado, a influencia dele entre os mais velhos da diretoria ainda era grande. Apostamos no novo aluno uma nova princesa e... Não erramos.

Não respondeu nada, apenas ficou pensando sobre o que acabara de ouvir. Então Sirius já tinha sido uma princesa? De certa forma, era obvio que ele sabia dessas coisas não é? Harry sabia que ele já tinha estudado aqui. Mas qual era a dele mandando lhe mandando para essa escola sem falar nada disso? Teria uma conversa séria com ele, assim que pudesse.

— Oh, já tinha até me esquecido. — O maior tirou da mochila um tipo de formulário. — Você tem de assinar aqui, para oficializar.

"Formulário de Princesa" Oh... Já estava todo preenchido com seus dados que obviamente estavam nos arquivos da escola, mas ali em baixo havia um espaço em branco para sua assinatura. Pegou a caneta oferecida pelo outro e assinou.

— Muito bem. — Guardou o papel e sorriu. — Agora você é oficialmente uma princesa, Potter.

— Harry.

— Hum? — O olhou confuso.

— Me chama de Harry... — Falou um tanto tímido. — Parece que somos mais próximos do que imaginávamos. E você é legal e eu gostei de você, então, por favor, me chame pelo meu primeiro nome.

Não entendeu o súbito silencio. Régulos o encarava sem piscar, seu rosto estava levemente vermelho e o de Harry foi junto, não entendendo o que tinha feito de errado, quase estava abrindo sua boca para se desculpar quando viu o outro sorrir.

— Claro, Harry. — Arrumou os cabelos com a mão, coisa que o menor nunca tinha visto já que estavam sempre impecáveis sem precisar de nada. — Pode voltar para seu dormitório agora, acredito que esteja cansado.

— Hum, ok. — Murmurou sem jeito. Se despedindo com um leve aceno.

Regulus ainda ficou lá, olhando para o retrato do irmão. Harry só não notou o olhar que ele deu em direção a porta em que ele saíra, com um expressão um tanto estranha.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**O nome do capitulo é "Oficialmente uma princesa" mas se fosse narrado por Draco, algo me diz que seria "Legalmente loira" sei lá... Eu só lembrei disso. e.e''' Deu vontade de ver o filme aliás. **  
><strong>E Hey, só eu sempre achei que o Lockhart tinha cara de pedófilo? HEUEHUEHEUHE <strong>

**E não se esqueçam de comentar! É de graça e indolor.**

Liz Paz chapter 2 . Sep 24

Adorei, estou muito curiosa com o que vai acontecer.

Giulia Lima chapter 2 . Sep 23

Amei! Ansiosa para o proximo capitulo!

yinfa chapter 2 . Sep 23

Amei...pobres meninos...  
>Ansiosa pelo proximo capitulo... :)<p>Yasmin Sofia chapter 2 . Sep 24

Oie tudo bem? Nossa lerdo que nem o Harry não twem kkk porque andar com o regulus é fazer propaganda dele? Kkk acho que eu é que to ficando lenta, eu imagino o Lucios falando nossa quanto orgulho do meu dragão ou seria princesa kkk só quero ver o que vai acontecer bjs.

PandoraMaria chapter 2 . Sep 23

Assim que li as primeiras linhas rachei de rir,pq tipo para mim Ronald realmente parece nome de cara que vira travesti,e aí fiquei pensando em coisas absurdas tipo o Rony falando pro Harry algo como "Nem te conto amor" E aí pensei nos elefantinhos de Love stage!Ai meu deus como to amando essa temporada de animes que tá me fazendo ver yaoi em tudo!  
>Largando os devaneios vamos ao capitulo:<br>Amo as patadas do Draco, e amo mais ainda o Rony ultrajado. E pesadelos de roupas zumbis realmente é algo engraçado demais para ser considerado pesadelo,Harry tem que tomar um suco de laranja e relaxar.  
>Pior que nesse tipo de fique,só fico pensando Harry uke,Draco Uke,duas passivas num da certo senhor!E eu que me arrepiei com o Tom Riddle na fic, até corei aqui!<br>Ps: Sempre que vejo Diggory nas fics acho que ele vai comer o Harry e me sinto puta com isso ò.ó Mas sempre que aparece o Tom totoso nas fics tbm acho que ele vai comer e judiar do Harry e fico feliz com isso :3


	4. cap 04 - As Princesas:

**Espera espera espera!**

**Por favor, não me mate!**

**Preciso estar viva para escrever os próximos capítulos (que juro que não demora tanto) inclusive, de Herança Veela e.e''' Aliás, caso você seja leitor não apenas dessa fanfic mas também da minha outra, aquete esse furico que já já sai ok? Estou trabalhando nele nesse exato momento, pode acreditar. "MAS POR QUE VOCÊ SUMIU CRIATURA?" Não, eu não para fui Nárnia. Na verdade, esses meses foram o ultimo bimestre, e era taca-lhe prova o tempo todo, foi impossível arranjar tempo para escrever, MAS finalmente estou de férias e que saudades de vocês meu deus, eu estava fcando louca já . tenho tanta coisa para fazeeeeerr aaaaaaaaah! Mas agora dou conta!**

**Espero que gostem, boa leitura. Bjs!**

**Resposta aos comentários:**

_**"Yasmin Sofia chapter 3 . Oct 13**_

_Oii o sirius deve ter ficado lindo de princesa kkk o cap estava 10 beijos."_

_!_

**sahsuahsua aposto que ficou, afinal, me diz uma forma que ele não fica lindo kkkkkk obg bjs!**

_**"Liz Paz chapter 3 . Oct 8**_

_Gamei de paixão, muito muito bom. Sei lá porque mais eu fiquei imaginado o Reg. e o Harry num passeio romantico."_

**Aah que bom que gostou! hsuhsauhsa vai que essa passeio acontece mesmo, né? . Bjs!**

_**"Giulia Lima chapter 3 . Oct 8**_

_Draco Uke! Amo! :3 3"_

**Uke? Será...? Ele pode estar vestido de princesa, mas... Será? hum... shaushau Bjs!**

_"PandoraMaria chapter 3 . Oct 7_

_Sim conheço o Alois!Minha bicha poderosa que só perde para minha diva ruiva flamejante Grell!_

_Lockhart foi show de bola!ri muito!principalmente na parte que ele diz que as idéias estão vindo. Uma ideia jogando flores,montada em um ponei voador que peida glitter,em um arcoiris só para deixar a coisa mais gay ainda._

_é muita maldade sua trazer o tom delicia para fic e lhe dar um papel secundario!Vai ter que compensar nos drarry e tenho dito Ú.u_

_"...Cabelos escuros e arrumados em uma transa..."Eita logo a foto do Sirius vem assim O.o brinks_

_Ps:Tipo por algum motivo louco quero um lemon de Ronald vestido de neko fazendo a três com Draco e Harry.(E Olhe que detesto lemon do ron com harry ou com draco)Acho que esse jeito tsundere do Ron ta fazendo que eu queira lhe dar palmadas ò.ó Até ele dizer que será uma trap passiva por toda vida e será feliz com isso. ò.ó"_

**aaaaaaaaah caaraa! acredita que eu tnha visto isso, corrigi, mas foi em outro site, cara! Eu juro que tive um troço na hora que li x.x aah shaushauhsauhs que merds. .''''' Me desculpe por isso. kkkkk pode deixar, vou compensar mesmo nos drarry e... Nuss, não sei quanto a gatinho, mas eu também queria um lemon dos três... mas acho que não na fic, em um especial talvez, afinal sou contra trações e Rony é comprometido :x heuheuh Bjs! (trap passiva kkkkkkk)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cap 04 - As Princesas:

Harry, com um pouco de esforço lembrou-se do caminho até seu dormitório, não estava acostumado á uma escola tão grande, eram várias salas, vários andares, um verdadeiro castelo. Não pode deixar de se sentir intimidado pelos inúmeros olhares que recebia enquanto andava pelo corredor, quase virou um avestruz para enfiar a cabeça no chão quando entrou no salão comunal do primeiro ano e todos se viraram para ele. Mais do que rápido e sem olhar para os lados, subiu as escadas até seu dormitório... O P-Room.

Por que estava recebendo toda aquela atenção? Deus, estava querendo morrer... Será que quando não estava olhando, eles riam dele? Provavelmente. Só queria que pelo menos disfarçassem, não estava acostumado com aquilo. Em todos os outros colégios que esteve, ele era um zé ninguém, as pessoas esbarravam nele como se não fosse nada, como se não o vissem ali. A única atenção que recebia era do grupinho de seu primo, mas ele sempre apanhava no final, ou era humilhado... Nessas horas vinha gente até do esgoto para nota-lo e rir de sua cara, ele se lembrava muito bem.

Oh céus... Não queria que nada como aquilo se repetisse naquela escola. E se quando o vissem de princesa, achassem tão feio que resolvessem joga-lo no lixo? Ele já tinha sido jogado no lixo... Varias vezes. "Esse é o seu lugar." dizia seu primo, logo depois cuspia nele e saia rindo com seus amigos.

O moreno fechou os olhos, tentando afastar as lembranças, logo depois entrou rápido em seu quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si com um pouco de força, se escorando nela logo em seguida e respirando fundo, soltando o ar com um grande ruído.

— Finalmente! — Ouviu repentinamente, tomando um susto que o fez pular. — Já estava achando que tinha fugido ou estavam abusando de você em alguma sala vazia por aí.

Harry não saberia dizer se seu rosto estava vermelho pelo recente susto ou as ultimas palavras de Draco. O loiro estava deitado em sua cama, com as pernas cruzada e um livro aberto descansando na barriga, já vestia seu pijama de seda verde. Displicente, voltou a ler.

O menor ainda estava escorado a porta, sem saber se tentava interagir ou não, dizer que não tinha sido abusado em nenhuma sala vazia, ou em qualquer outro lugar, pensava até, se por acaso poderia ter tido algumas daquelas coisas que estava pensando em voz alta...

Porém, sentiu tarde demais a porta abrindo e foi empurrado para frente, quase caindo.

— Malfoy, mas que merd-... — O garoto ruivo tentou abrir a porta novamente, dessa vez com mais cuidado. Franziu as sobrancelhas quando viu quem estava bloqueando a porta. — Oh, desculpe.

— T-Tudo bem... — Harry respondeu, novamente corando.

— Uau, menos de uma hora desta vez. — Malfoy falou, sem desviar a atenção das paginas de seu livro. — Será que você e sua namorada estão finalmente ficando sem assunto?

E olhou levantando as sobrancelhas para Rony.

O menor por um momento chegou a pensar que a tal namorada pudesse estar ali na escola, mas depois caiu em si que deveria ter sido apenas uma conversa por telefone. O telefone ficava em um local ligeiramente afastado da sala comunal, para quem não tivesse celular assim como ele, era realmente útil. Isso o fez lembrar que deveria ligar para Sirius assim que conseguisse.

— Não enche o saco Malfoy. — O outro respondeu ríspido, mas não parecia ter se importado realmente.

Harry estava um tanto surpreso, claro que já conhecia os dois a alguns poucos dias, mas mesmo assim não pode deixar de se sentir impressionado pela conversa, quer dizer, talvez estivesse ficando louco com esse negócio de "Princesas", talvez estivesse esperando voltar para um quarto rosa cheio de babados e que os dois fossem se comportar como garotas... Aparentemente o trabalho não mudava em nada quem eles eram de verdade... Isso era bom, não é?

Ainda estava perto da porta, observando enquanto o ruivo subia até sua cama, logo acima da sua própria. Estava cheio de duvidas no momento, do contrario, nunca iniciaria uma conversa, tinha medo de incomodar as pessoas.

— Bem... — Pensou duas vezes se continuaria a falar, assim que recebeu atenção dos dois. Malfoy até parara de ler. — Como é... Como é esse negócio de princesa?

— O que quer dizer com "esse negócio de princesa?" — O loiro parecia levemente ofendido.

— É q-que, bem, sabe... Como é? O que tem que fazer? — Harry tentava articular o melhor possível, falhando miseravelmente.

— Achei que o presidente já tinha deixado claro essa parte. — Draco respondeu.

Era verdade, sentiu-se envergonhado por isso, mas o que ouvira na sala do conselho não era exatamente específico.

— Err... Sim, mas... Vocês são as princesas, queria saber como é... Só temos que ir nesses eventos? — Harry continuou, sem saber se estava fazendo ao certo. — Por que estava vestido daquele jeito hoje, então?

— Deus dê-me paciência. — Draco murmurou muito audivelmente. Fechando o livro e sentando-se na cama, ainda com as pernas cruzadas. — Potter... Harry. Ser uma princesa significa que você está encarregado de trazer alegria para essa escola, ok? Não apenas em "eventos" mas sempre que precisarem. Os clubes sempre precisam de incentivo, sabe?

O moreno apenas assentia lentamente.

— Outra coisa importante. — Rony entrou na conversa. — Você sabe correr?

— O que... ? — Harry o encarou confuso, piscando algumas vezes.

— Perguntei se sabe correr. — O ruivo repetiu sem se importar.

— Eu acho que sim... — Ainda não via o que isso tinha a ver com o resto da conversa.

— De salto?

— Ronald! — Draco ralhou.

— Hey, só estou perguntando. — O outro levantou as mãos, se rendendo. — Até por que, vai precisar.

— V-Vou precisar correr? — Harry perguntou, já se sentindo nervoso. — P-Por que?

— Os alunos desta escola são loucos ok? Loucos. — Rony respondeu, como se bastasse para esclarecer todo seu dialogo anterior.

Draco gargalhou com vontade, recebendo um olhar atravessado do garoto sentado no beliche de cima. Harry apenas olhava confuso de um para o outro.

— Posso saber o que é tão engraçado, Malfoy? — O maior perguntou cruzando os braços.

Entre uma risada e outra, o loiro foi tomando ar.

— Estou rindo do você, Ronald. — Respondeu o loiro normalmente. — Você certamente sabe correr muito bem de salto alto, por que já foi "abusado" varias vezes, não é?

Para surpresa de Harry, Weasley corou profundamente.

— E-Ele n-não me "abusam" — Falou mais alto do que precisava. — Só me pegaram desprevenido! Algumas vezes... E se quer saber, são todos uns pervertidos nessa merda de escola.

Malfoy ria ainda com mais vontade.

— C-Como assim? — Harry estava chocado, ainda mais assustado agora. A coisa tinha ficado ainda mais estranha. — O que estão dizendo? Os meninos tentam... Coisas? Mas eles sabem que são apenas outros meninos de vestido, então por que...?

— Potter. Você já me viu de princesa não viu? — O menor assentiu lentamente. — Aí está sua explicação.

Oh, bem... O que pensar sobre isso? Certamente Draco ficara muito bonito vestido daquele jeito, até seria confundido com uma garota se não soubesse a verdade, mas... Mas mesmo assim continuava um garoto, pelo amor de Deus.

— M-Mas... Como...?

— Fique calmo, acho que estamos te assustando... — "Você acha?" Harry pensou. — Foram muitas as poucas vezes que tentaram "esse tipo de coisa" comigo. E veja bem, nocauteei todos os casos. Mas, a questão é, que mesmo sabendo que são apenas garotos fantasiados, não resistem. Claro que eles tem certa razão, como você ficou sabendo hoje quando me viu... Mas, também todo esse "medo" que Ronald tem de ser uma princesa é como dizer "Sou uma ruiva linda, insegura e tímida, por que não tenta alguma coisa comigo?". Eu nunca fugi, imponho respeito, como qualquer Malfoy sabe fazer desde o berço, por isso sabem que não podem nada comigo.

Harry ainda se sentia levemente chocado. Não sabia se estava pronto para algo assim.

— Mas... Que tipos de coisas aconteceram?

— Que tipo de coisas? — Rony perguntou elevando um tom na voz. — Minha bunda tem marcas tão roxas que não sairão nem depois que eu fizer trinta anos! E se eu tivesse peitos de verdade e não enchimento, com certeza estaria com marcas lá também!

Mais risadas por parte de Draco... Harry não conseguiria rir nem se quisesse.

— Obviamente ninguém nunca encostou um dedo sequer em mim. — Respondeu logo depois de acalmar os risos. — Mas não vou negar que já ouvi propostas bem indecentes, sem falar nos presentes... Mas não precisamos nos preocupar com isso, o conselho cuida de todos os presentes, saiba que são muitos. Apesar de ser proibido.

Oh Deus, será que ainda dava tempo de voltar atrás? Sirius ficaria muito chateado? Claro que... Ainda tinha a possibilidade de ele ser uma princesa tão feia que ninguém iria querer chegar perto. Ele quase preferia ser jogado na lata de lixo a... Passar por aquele tipo e coisa.

— Pela sua carinha de cãozinho assustado, acho que deve estar se borrando de medo agora, não é? — Draco suspirou e o menor tentou não parecer tão assustado. — Talvez nós tenhamos exagerado um pouco se quer saber. Não vai acontecer direto, ok? Só que, uma vez ou outra pode acontecer de ocorrer que algum aluno tarado chegue perto com más intenções e blá blá blá, nada demais ok? Apenas mantenha sua dignidade e tudo vai ficar bem. Se você passar confiança, assim como eu faço, os outros não verem uma brecha, está me entendendo? A maioria respeita as princesas tanto quanto aos professores.

— O que quer dizer? — Dessa vez era Rony quem perguntava. — É tão simples assim? Manter a dignidade? Como consegue fazer isso com aqueles vestidos cheios de babados? Você é um homem!

— E eu sei disso. — O loiro falou com a voz firme. — A partir do momento que tenho certeza de minha masculinidade, não tenho problemas em me vestir como um garoto, pois sei que isso não vai afetar meu orgulho... Diferente de você.

— HEY! Eu com toda certeza sou macho, está me ouvindo? — Rony se emburrou, tentando parecer o mais másculo possível engrossando a voz.

— Então não deve ter vergonha do que você faz. É o seu trabalho e nada mais. — Era admirável a confiança que Malfoy falava, Harry até podia entender por que ele era tão respeitado e ainda mais quando o viu como uma princesa... Ele não estava correndo como Rony, apenas fazendo seu trabalho... "Bem demais até" Harry se recriminou por pensar.

— Mas-

— Esse papo está muito bom, mas já está na hora do meu sono de beleza, espero que tenha ajudado a não se borrar feito um bebê Potter. — Sem mais, o loiro fechou as cortinas em volta de sua cama, deixando o quarto em um silencio estranho.

Rony apenas deu de ombros, de certo ainda meio emburrado, mas com certeza pensando sobre o que o outro falara. Harry não estava muito diferente, apesar de que a conversa não tinha servido para nada mais do que botar-lhe medo. Draco dissera que era simples, ele só precisava agir com dignidade... Mesmo que estivesse de vestido, como Rony relembrara. Parecia simples ser uma princesa, apenas se vestir daquela forma e aparecer aqui e ali... Mas ainda tinha os alunos que se aproveitavam as princesas... Ele estava realmente confuso. Mas que escolha tinha a não ser seguir em frente? Já tinha passado por tanta coisa em sua vida... Bem, essa tinha tudo para ser a mais humilhante.

oOo

Acordou assustado enquanto alguém sacudia seu ombro.

— Potter! Acorda! — Sua visão estava embaçada, mas ainda conseguia discernir a imagem loira acima de si.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Perguntou com a voz engrolada e esfregando um dos olhos.

— Aconteceu. Aconteceu que agora você é oficialmente uma princesa e precisa se comportar como tal. Acorde, temos que dar exemplo. — Harry espiou o despertador em cima da cômoda próximo. Ainda faltava uma hora e meia para as aulas começarem. — Você também Ronald!

O loiro sacudiu a cama em cima da sua e logo pode ouvir um resmungo, algo como "mais cinco minutos, mãe"

Já que tinha acordado e duvidava que Malfoy fosse deixa-lo dormir mais um pouco de qualquer forma. Levantou-se e juntou suas roupas do uniforme, saindo logo em seguida para ir até o banheiro. Lá fora no corredor, estava bem silencioso, provavelmente a maioria dos garotos ainda dormia. No salão comunal era a mesma coisa, apenas um ou outro aluno se encontrava ali, mas não lhe deu muita atenção. Chegou até o banheiro e seguiu até um dos reservados, finalmente trocando de roupa.

Voltou para seu dormitório e tanto Draco quanto Rony já estavam vestidos, se sentiu estranho por ser apenas ele que tinha vergonha de se trocar na frente de outras pessoas, mas entendia de certa forma. Os dois não tinham nada o que esconder, eram bonitos com certeza. Ele não, seu corpo era pequeno, magro e estranho.

— Draco, você viu onde coloquei minha gravata? — O ruivo falou, enquanto vasculhava suas gavetas.

O loiro, que estava sentado na própria cama lendo o livro da noite anterior, nem se dignou a levantar os olhos, apenas apontou para um ponto do chão. Seguindo com os olhos, Harry viu um pedaço de pano que só poderia ser a gravata perdida. Ligeiro, o ruivo foi até lá e a pegou, logo vestindo a gravata.

Não passou nem dois minutos até que Malfoy fechou seu livro com um som seco e se levantou, arrumando os amaçados que Harry não conseguia notar.

— Bem, vamos logo, estou com fome. — O loiro falou.

Então Rony jogou a mochila no ombro e o seguiu, deixando o menor logo atrás, confuso se deveria seguir ou não os dois. Notando a ausência de um certo moreno, Draco colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto novamente, observando indignado o garoto parado no meio do quarto.

— Você vem ou não? — Harry podia imagina-lo batendo o pé do outro lado da porta.

Apressou-se em pegar a mochila e sair, se espremendo entre a parede e o outro enquanto saia. Seguiu os outros dois pelo corredor dos dormitórios, desceu as escadas e quase tropeçou quando Rony empacou do nada.

— Ah não, aquele idiota de novo... — O ouviu murmurar.

Confuso, Harry tentou espiar por cima do ombro do maior, tendo de ficar na ponta dos pés para isso.

— Bom dia princesas! — Um garoto de pele negra, alto e cabelo curto se aproximava. Sorrindo de um modo estranhamente simpático, seus olhos fixados na princesa vermelha. Assentiu educadamente com a cabeça enquanto cumprimentava. — Draco, Ronald e... Potter, não é? Nossa mais nova princesa. É um prazer conhece-lo.

O menor corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

— O-o... Prazer é meu. — Respondeu, meio incerto, suas palavras pareciam soar bobas.

No entanto a atenção do garoto logo voltou para o de cabelos ruivos. Ronald estava com os braços cruzados, parecendo contar os segundos para o dialogo acabar. Harry trocou o peso de um pé para o outro, sem saber o que fazer naquele tipo de situação, Draco apenas examinava as unhas, como se aquilo fosse uma coisa rotineira.

— Hey, isso parece pesado! — Os olhos negros do maior se dirigiram para a alça da mochila de Rony. — Quer que eu carregue isso para você?

— O que? — O ruivo ajeitou melhor a mochila, segurando a alça com as duas mãos como se para ter certeza que ninguém tiraria ela dali. — Eu posso muito bem carregar isso, ok? Você não tem mais nada para fazer?

— Bem, nada mais gratificante do que esse agradável dialogo com as joias de nossa escola. — Falou, sorrindo de modo completamente estranho a Harry.

Dessa vez, fora Rony quem corou, ficando quase da cor de seus cabelos.

— Que seja, tenha um bom dia Zabine. — E saiu andando.

— Até mais Blaise. — Draco falou de modo quase alegre, seguindo o outro.

O menor, que apenas observava até agora, levou alguns segundos para perceber que também deveria segui-los. Embaraçado seguiu a passos apresados até eles, murmurando um mais que tímido "tchau" ao passar pelo garoto moreno.

Não teve mais conversa no caminho até o salão principal. As únicas interações foram dos outros alunos, alguns "Bom dia princesas!" e "Olá princesas, torçam por nosso clube!" que eram respondidos com um bufar da princesa vermelha e um aceno acompanhado do sorriso mais falsamente doce da princesa branca. Harry apenas continuava andando, achando muito estranho responder qualquer um que o estivesse chamando de "princesa", era difícil não levar como um insulto.

Finalmente chegaram ao salão principal, que já se enchia com alunos esfomeados atacando o farto café da manhã. Esperava ir sentar em alguma das grandes mesas ao longo do salão, porém seguiu seus dois colegas por entre elas, indo até perto a mesa dos professores. Se sentindo confuso o menor os acompanhou até um lugar que ainda não tinha prestado atenção, no canto do salão, entre a mesa dos professores e as outras, estava uma pequena e redonda, muito parecida com a de restaurantes, coberta com uma delicada toalha azul claro. No meio uma rosa vermelha e outra branca descansavam dentro de um vaso pequeno.

Rony e Draco sentaram-se normalmente á ela. Harry ficou de pé, ao lado, observando a terceira cadeira vazia.

— Sente-se logo Potter. — O moreno fez o que foi lhe pedido "carinhosamente" por Malfoy. — Talvez já tenha imaginado, mas em todo caso, seja bem vindo a mesa das princesas.

O menor nada respondeu, observando enquanto o maior deles se servia do bacon e dos ovos disponíveis na mesa, ali também tinham algumas torradas, uma variedade de geleia e pelo menos três tipos de sucos. Uma versão resumida do banquete do resto das mesas. No entanto Harry não se sentia a vontade para pegar nada, estava completamente intimidado com os olhares fixos que recebia dos outros alunos. A mesa parecia estar estrategicamente posicionada para proporcionar uma plena visão das princesas aos outros alunos.

Os outros dois agiam com normalidade, como se nada estivesse errado. Draco passava calmamente a geleia amarela em seu pedaço de torrada enquanto Rony se entupia de bacon. Apesar de estar com fome, Harry se sentia rígido, não queria se mexer e atrair ainda mais olhares, ou pelo menos era como ele se sentia... Estava com tanta vergonha. Alguns deles cochichavam, rindo de forma estranha.

Não soube quanto tempo levou, mas aquela tortura finalmente acabou. O sinal estava para bater e seus colegas tinham acabado de comer. Se despediu de seu colega ruivo e seguiu o loiro até a sala de aula de línguas estrangeiras, pelo menos poderia contar com Draco para lhe mostrar os caminhos, já que tinham praticamente todas as aulas juntas. Não que o outro fosse muito de bater papo. Tudo bem, afinal Harry também não era. Ele nunca teve amigos para fazer algo assim.

oOo

— Hey, Potter! — Ouviu Regulus chamando, logo enquanto saia da primeira aula.

Parou abruptamente no meio do corredor, esbarrando em um aluno que não deu muita atenção, provavelmente com presa de chegar até a próximo aula, assim como ele deveria estar fazendo.

— O que houve Regulus? — Perguntou assim que o garoto moreno se aproximou o suficiente para ouvir.

— Bem Po-... Harry — Usou o nome assim que o menor tinha pedido um dia antes, parecendo ligeiramente desconfortável em o fazer. No entanto Harry nem percebeu. — Quero avisa-lo que sua apresentação á escola será logo no sábado, tudo bem? O presidente insiste em fazer o mais breve possível.

"Apresentação" essa palavra fez todo o corpo pequeno gelar.

— A-Apresentação...? — Harry engoliu em seco. — O que quer dizer?

— Hum... — O garoto olhou rapidamente em seu relógio de pulso dourado, parecia muito mais caro do que qualquer coisa que o menor tivesse. — Estou um pouco atrasado agora, mas tenho certeza que Malfoy pode lhe explicar o que é isso, afinal garanto que ele se lembra da própria apresentação... Até mais, Harry!

E saiu, acenando ligeiramente.

Nesse momento Harry lembrou-se que também deveria estar correndo para sua sala, ou chegaria atrasado. Felizmente ainda havia um ou outro aluno seguindo para lá, já que Draco tinha ido na frente e o caminho ainda era confuso para ele.

Quando chegou na sala, professora McGonagall já estava para iniciar a aula. Teve que sentar-se em um lugar longe de Draco já que todos os outros já estavam ocupados, parecia que todos faziam questão de sentar perto dele. De qualquer forma, não fazia parte de seu costume conversar durante as aulas, mas sentia que dessa vez era uma emergência. Precisava urgentemente saber que historia de "apresentação" era essa.

De um jeito ou de outro... Teria que esperar até a hora do almoço.

oOo

O almoço finalmente chegou e ele estava andando o mais rápido que podia para o salão principal. Evitando vez ou outra esbarrar em um aluno. Era bem raro, já que a maioria parecia prestar atenção em si.

Andou por entre as mesas, não dando atenção aos rostos que viravam na sua direção. Foi diretamente até a mesa das princesas e jogou sua mochila na cadeira, se sentando logo em seguida.

— O que raios é "apresentação"? — Perguntou, da forma mais energética que já falara alguma vez desde que chegara ali.

O caso é que tudo isso soava como algo grande, ou seja, com varias pessoas. De alguma forma ele estava no centro disso e não gostava nem um pouco desse fato.

Draco primeiro mastigou com lentidão o resto de massa que tinha na boca, para finalmente de dignar a falar.

— Oh, sim... — Ele murmurou encarando o moreno. — Eu já deveria imaginar.

Harry apenas continuou a olha-lo, esperando uma resposta.

— Quando é? — Ignorou a pergunta do menor.

— Hum? Ahn... Sábado, eu acho. — Tentou se lembrar do que Regulus havia dito.

— Em dois dias? Uau... — Qualquer coisa que fosse falar, foi interrompida pela chegada de um certo ruivo, que sentou-se a mesa sem cumprimentar ninguém, já se servindo.

— Do que estão falando? — Perguntou, antes de enfiar uma grande quantidade de torta de frango na boca.

— Da apresentação oficial do Harry aqui, como princesa. — Draco falou, logo tomando um gole de seu suco. Rony apenas o olhou para o loiro e então para o outro, dando de ombros no final. — Sabe que teremos de participar não é?

— Hê? Di ovo? — Falou de boca cheia, o que provavelmente significava "Que? De novo?".

— Obviamente, é um grande evento, diretamente ligado as princesas.

Harry olhava de um para o outro, seu coração palpitava mais e mais a cada palavra da conversa.

— Mas do que é que vocês estão falando? O que é essa apresentação? — Finalmente repetiu a pergunta.

— Vão apresentar você, a nova princesa, para a escola inteira, nesse sábado. — Draco respondeu. — Passamos por isso também, mas os dois de uma vez, já que fomos escolhidos ao mesmo tempo. Mas já que você entrou depois, terá que ser apresentado o quanto antes, faz parte de ser "oficialmente uma princesa".

— P-Pra... Escola inteira? — Harry murmurou.

— Sim. Considere seu primeiro trabalho. — Mais um gole de suco. — Lockhart já até tirou nossas medidas não é? Deve estar trabalhando em nossos trajes agora mesmo.

Harry ficou em silencio, observando os outros dois comer sem sentir um pingo de fome.

Nesse sábado seria apresentado para toda escola como a mais nova princesa... Já deveria esperar por isso, afinal fazia parte do trabalho não é? Só não imaginou que seria tão cedo... Céus, ele se sentia tão nervoso. Não fazia a mínima ideia do que fazer, só poderia esperar para ver o que aconteceria. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que enfrentar as coisas, mas... Elas chegaram rápido demais. Torcia para que tudo desse certo.

oOo

Então o grande dia chegou. Os dois dias entre o comunicado de Regulus e o dia do evento passaram em menos de um piscar de olhos.

Harry se encontrava deitado em sua cama, com os olhos arregalados em direção ao colchão da cama acima de si, ouvindo o ressonar lento de Draco e os roncos de Rony. Não tinha conseguido dormir nem um pouco na ultima noite e quando dormiu, não durou muito. Provavelmente estaria amanhecendo naquele momento.

Tinha que tentar dormir mais um pouco, não tinham que acordar cedo no sábado, já que não tinha aulas... Apenas a "apresentação" no final da tarde.

Virou-se na cama e enterrou a cara no travesseiro, se sentindo mais nervoso que nunca. Eram tantas coisas... Teria que se vestir de princesa pela primeira vez, enfrentar todos os outros vestido essa forma pela primeira de muitas vezes... Será que iria se sair bem? Ele teria que usar um sapato de menina pelo que sabia, e se acabasse caindo? Tropeçando no vestido e caindo na frente de todos? E se desmaiasse de nervosismo? E se ficasse tão nervoso que acabasse vomitando na frente de todos? Oh Deus, oh Deus... Por favor, não deixe nada dessas coisas acontecer. Pedia Harry.

Seus batimentos fora acalmando conforme o sono ia chegando, o corpo finalmente exigindo algum descanso. Piscou lentamente até não abrir mais os olhos verdes, com um ultimo suspiro cansado, caiu no sono.

oOo

Mais uma vez foi acordado aos tapas, sentindo seu corpo ser chaqualhado.

— Acorda de uma vez! — Ouviu a familiar voz de Draco.

— Já acordei. — Se sentou, esfregando os olhos e bocejando. Sentia que não tinha dormido nem mesmo um minuto.

— Está quase na hora do almoço, levante logo. — O loiro falou, se afastando para ir se arrumar. — Depois de comer temos que ir provar os vestidos.

Harry parou no meio de um bocejo, seu corpo estremecendo. Por um curto tempo tinha se esquecido do que aconteceria em apenas algumas horas. Engoliu em seco e se levantou da cama, indo se arrumar. Rony já estava acordado e procurava sua gravata.

Meio em transe ele pegou suas roupas e seguiu até o banheiro onde se arrumava, não era inteiramente desconfortável andar de pijamas pelo salão, já que ali poderiam usar a roupa que queriam, no entanto Harry preferia andar o mais rápido possível para que não o notassem ali. Voltou para o dormitório e os outros dois já o esperavam.

O moreno não falou nada em todo o tempo que levou do dormitório até o salão principal, não tocou na comida e talvez Malfoy tivesse percebido, já que não parava de lançar olhares irritados cada vez que ele brincava com as batatas. Finalmente Rony acabou de comer e Draco os arrastou até a sala do curso de "confecção de trajes", como os adeptos do curso gostavam de chamar, na verdade era apenas o curso de moda. Mas acharam que ficaria um tanto feminino, de qualquer forma era o curso com menos alunos da escola, até o clube de xadrez tinha mais gente.

Draco bateu na porta três vezes, sem receber nenhuma resposta, abriu e entrou, com Rony seguindo logo atrás. Harry se forçou a andar.

A sala estava uma verdadeira bagunça, por todas as compridas mesas distribuídas em espaços calculados para cada um trabalhar, havia panos e mais panos, de todas as cores e texturas, dois rapazes trabalhavam nas maquinas de costura, com tanta atenção que nem viram que alguém tinha entrado. Mas outra pessoa notou.

— Oh oh oh! — Harry se virou rápido, conhecendo aquele som. — Vocês chegaram! As joias que faltavam!

Lockhart falou radiante do outro lado da sala. Ao lado dele podiam ver três manequins vestidos com um vestido mais bonito que o outro. O primeiro, no lado esquerdo, um vestido azul claro, era feito de renda nas mangas que iam até o cotovelo, no decote nada generoso e acabava em uma faixa azul na cintura, a partir daí descendo leve até o chão. O outro vestido, do lado direito era verde também em renda, porém sem mangas. A saia comprida caia leve coberta também de rendas, salvo pela faixa lisa verde escura que apertava a cintura. E por fim o do meio. Um vestido cor de rosa, mais bonito e chamativo que os outros dois. Era estilo tomara que caia, cheio de detalhes em prata, na cintura ao invés de uma simples faixa havia um grande bonito laço também cor de rosa. A saia descia longa e armada, cheia detalhes até o chão.

— E então? Gostaram? — O rapaz perguntou encarando ansiosamente cada um dos três. Rony parecia ter engolido um rato, Draco olhava interessado os vestidos e Harry... Harry não queria acreditar no que estava vendo. — Deixem-me mostrar melhor.

Rápida e animadamente ele se colocou do lado do vestido azul.

— Nesses vestidos me inspire em grandes eventos, como entregas do oscar, grandes festas e claro, renda está muito na moda. — Ele falava. — Nesse aqui, o do Sr. Malfoy. Temos a peito tapado, porém as rendas deixam aparecer a pele, não o suficiente para ser vulgar, apenas para inspirar curiosidade. Além do que, a cor vai combinar com os olhos.

Pulou de um jeito estranho para a outra ponta, ficando do lado do vestido verde.

— Como eu já falei, temos um grande evento em mãos, a apresentação de nossa mais nova princesa. — Piscou para Harry que corou e engoliu em seco. Esse vestido é do Sr. Weasley, um pouco parecido com o do Sr. Malfoy, para exatamente dar foco na nova princesinha. O mesmo modelo, porém sem mangas, o verde que vá ficar muito bonito em contraste com esse exótico tom capilar, e temos renda também na saia.

Rony parecia que ia vomitar agora, e Harry não estava muito longe disso, mas era de nervosismo. Era possível vomitar algo que nem tinha comido? Lockhart passou para o vestido do meio e as pedras do vestido pareceram brilhar maliciosamente para o menor nesse momento.

— E aqui... Minha obra de arte! — O rapaz de cachos artificiais falou estufando o peito. — Um legítimo vestido de princesa. Primero pensei em fazer um vestido esmeralda, para combinar com esses belos olhos, porém, a inspiração não vinha, então quando um pouco de tinta rosa caio em meu croqui, tive uma epifania! Os traços fluíram e chagamos aqui! É em estilo tomara que caia, com um laço na cintura para dar delicadeza, assim como os vários detalhes em prata que tive o cuidado de bordar a mão, a saia armada dá o toque de princesa que precisávamos.

Então ele se virou e tomou ar depois de falar tanto, encarando os garotos em expectativa.

— ... E então?

Os três trocaram olhares incertos.

— Excelente como sempre Lockhart. — Foi Draco quem respondeu.

— Muito obrigada Sr. Malfoy. — Ele assentiu parecendo satisfeito.

— Talvez, se não tivesse que vestir isso... Até acharia bonito. — Rony falou.

— Indiscreto como sempre Sr. Weasley. — Falou mal humorado rolando os olhos. E então encarou Harry em expectativa, certamente esperando algum elogio.

— Oh... Bem... — O menor murmurou sem saber o que dizer. Era um vestido lindo, mas... Mas ele teria que vestir! Simplesmente se recusava, não podia.— Ficou... Muito bonito.

— Obrigada Sr. Potter, você é mesmo uma gracinha.

Harry corou intensamente com o comentário, na sua opinião, desnecessário.

Depois disso, três ajudando tiraram os vestidos dos manequins e os levaram para a salinha onde Lockhart tinha tirado suas medidas. Foi puxado até lá por Draco, que trancou a porta quando os três garotos saíram. Harry olhou para a salinha e percebeu que havia mudado, na verdade apenas algumas coisas adicionadas. Havia uma penteadeira, com maquiagens, escovas de cabelo e até mesmo... Cabelo em cima dela, mexas ruivas, loiras e... Morenas. Três cadeiras com os vestidos dobrados em cima e o grande espelho que já estava ali antes, agora no canto da sala.

— Bem, vamos começar... — O loiro falou, já desabotoando o blazer.

Rony bufou alto e da forma mas irritada que conseguiu tirava o suéter. Harry não se mexeu um musculo.

— Vamos logo Potter, tire essa roupa, já está quase na hora e ainda temos muita coisa a fazer!

— M-Mas... — Gaguejou o menor, segurando a barra do suéter institivamente.

— Ora vamos, não me diga que está com vergonha! — Draco parou no ultimo botão da camisa. — Potter! Todos aqui tem a mesma coisa, bem que achei estranho aquela sua mania de ir se trocar toda manhã no banheiro, mas me escute. Não precisa ter vergonha ok? Ninguém aqui vai fazer nada, muito menos prestar atenção.

Com relutância, Harry levantou o suéter, e então desabotoou a camisa e antes de tirar, deu uma rápida olhada para checar se ninguém olhava. Draco já estava dentro do vestido, pedindo para um Rony só de cuecas fechar o zíper. Era realmente estranho o que via, mas não podia negar que tinha caído muito bem. O loiro tinha o corpo esguio e se não fosse a falta de seios, poderia ser uma garota quase perfeita. Rony também não ficava muito atrás, era mais alto, porém bastante magro e o vestido também lhe caia muito bem.

Quando já tinha tirado toda a roupa e estava apenas de cueca, Harry pegou o seu vestido que estava em cima de uma cadeira e levantou, tentando ver por onde entrava naquilo.

— Quer ajuda? — Ouviu a voz de Draco. Abaixou um pouco o vestido e o encarou.

— Eu... Acho que sim.

Então o outro se aproximou e pegou o vestido de suas mãos, logo abrindo o zíper que Harry não havia notado e abaixou na altura dos joelhos do menor. Entendo o gesto, o moreno colocou os pés ali dentro. Corou e sentiu arrepios com o toque das mãos de Draco na sua pele enquanto levantava o vestido até estar certo. Sentiu o zíper sendo fechado e finalmente pode respirar.

Não queria, realmente não queria olhar agora. Nem mesmo deu uma espiada para baixo.

— Nada mal hein. — Draco falou o olhando e o menor não pode evitar achar que ele estava debochando, apesar da expressão não ser desse tipo. De qualquer forma não tinha a mínima possibilidade dele estar bonito. — Bem a parte mas fácil já foi, venha e sente-se aqui. Vou te ajudar na sua primeira vez.

Foi guiado até a penteadeira e se sentou na frente do espelho.

— Esses, — Draco falou levantando uma das mexas de cabelo preto. — São os apliques que temos de usar, são fáceis de colocar já que são de tic-tac, apenas fique parado.

Sentiu o loiro mexendo em seu cabelo e então algo ser braço a eles, podia olhar no espelho, mas se recusava, apenas mantinha o olhar abaixado. O processo se repetiu algumas vezes e logo seu cabelo já chegava a cintura. Draco e Rony repetiram o processo neles mesmos.

— Bem, e agora... A maquiagem, sente-se aqui novamente Potter.

Engolindo em seco pela vigésima vez naquele dia, ele fez o que lhe foi pedido. Definitivamente uma das partes mais estranhas do dia. Não sabia que existia tanta coisa apenas para passar no rosto, era tudo quanto é tipo de coisa, em forma de pó, de creme, spray, e até mesmo coisa para passar nos cílios. Como Draco tinha decorado a ordem de tudo aquilo?

Quando terminou com ele, fez o mesmo com Rony que parecia extremamente irritado nessa parte, murmurando a cada dez segundos o quanto odiava aquilo. Por fim, nele mesmo.

Quando terminou, parecia outra pessoa... E essa pessoa com toda certeza era uma garota. Seus traços eram os mesmos, porém mais femininos, lábios pintados de rosa claro, bochechas rosadas e olhos mais chamativos que nunca, o cabelo loiro platinado, agora comprido, Tinha sido preso em um coque, porém com algumas mexas soltas no ombro, o conjunto todo, com o vestido. Estava simplesmente lindo.

Rony não saia perdendo. Os cabelos ruivos realmente ganharam um contraste muito bonito com o verde escuro do vestido. Uma maquiagem vibrante acompanhava o penteado preço para o lado, junto com alguns cachos na ponta do cabelo.

Como ele próprio estaria...? Tinha tanto medo de olhar.

— Ok, estamos quase prontos. Potter, coloque aquele sapato ali. — Apontou para um par de sapatos prata, com um pequeno laço no lado cada um e com um pequeno salto. — Recomendei que fossem baixos já que, suspeito ser sua primeira vez andando em sapatos de salto. Outra hora podemos ensina-lo a andar neles, conseguiu ensinar Ronald, então nada pode ser mais difícil que isso.

— Haha, que engraçado Malfoy, mas quem foi que ensinou você a andar?

Draco ignorou a pergunta, apenas acenando displicente com a mão.

Harry colocou os sapatos com cuidado, levantando a saia do vestido que atrapalhava horrores até mesmo para andar, não imaginava como poderia andar com tudo aquilo junto. Devagar se equilibrou nos sapatos e deu o primeiro passo. Talvez não fosse tão difícil assim...

— Podem me chamar de Davi de Michelangelo, pois acabo de criar uma obra de arte. — Harry levantou os olhos para ver do que Draco falava e percebeu que ele lhe fitava com as mãos na cintura e uma expressão um tanto orgulhosa.

— É... Se esse tipo de coisa não fosse tão estranha e você realmente fosse uma garota. — Rony também o olhava. — Eu diria que você está muito bonito.

— O que...? — Harry perguntou confuso.

— Ah por favor, venha até aqui e se olhe no espelho, vera que não estamos mentindo.

Com passos lentos e temerosos ele foi até o grande espelho no canto da sala. Fechou os olhos quando se aproximou e parou na frente dele, devagar respirou fundo e... Abriu os olhos.

Esqueceu-se de como se respirava assim que viu sua imagem refletida no espelho. Não podia acreditar que era ele mesmo. Não era aquele menino magro e desgrenhado de sempre, era uma garota o que ele via no espelho, o cabelo solto até a cintura, com uma mexa da frente praça para trás por uma presilha brilhante, os lábios cor de rosa e os olhos marcados por cílios grandes e volumosos. O vestido... Estava simplesmente perfeito em seu corpo, nunca gostou de ser magro, mas o vestido lhe caia perfeitamente. Deveria sentir vergonha disso, mas pela primeira vez, ele estava estranhamente... Bonito.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok gente, quero que vocês imaginem eles como travesti o menos possível ok? Essa fanfic exige mente aberta, então sim, eles estão lindos, e com toda certeza não se parecem nada com a Vaneça pancadão ali da esquina. São verdadeiras princesas.**  
><strong>Aliás, eu até separei os vestido deles aqui, para vocês darem uma conferida...<strong>

**E não se esqueçam de comentar! É de graça e indolor.**


End file.
